


Detroit: Become Human_Gavin's Adoptive Children

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: DBH: An Alternate World [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Gavin Reed is actually Smart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Everybody knew how much of a good for nothing asshole and Android hater Gavin Reed was. That said, is that really everything that makes up the brown haired detective? Is he really nothing more but a personified mess of a man made up of nothing else but anger and prejudice?Is he not like everybody else? Someone who learns to live and find the family he had always needed.This story tackles on how Gavin Reed began acquiring his adoptive children and deals with them.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I admit that I'm quite rather new in making fanfics for this fandom. But...Due to certain circumstances my mind began itching for writing something and this is what it came up with.
> 
> And yeah, this an accompaniment to my other fic which I would be posting soon. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you guys would like it.
> 
> (A/N: This has a sequel titled "Detroit: Become Human_Gavin" This is the first part of the series this story is under in. That story is about how Gavin came to be and may explain something things of this story.
> 
> So basically, it might be better to read the first story along with this to gain a better understanding since I'm making these two side by side.)

Gavin Reed wasn’t a kind person. He never was.

That was what everybody in the Detroit Police Department knew. But what they never factored in was that Gavin Reed was human too. He was human and he was shaped by his past experiences and the environment around him.

That just like every other normal human being, he was never born to be so condescending or angry all the time. He started from a somewhat clean slate and, from there, he adapted with whatever life threw at him.

So, here Gavin Reed was. In some place the DPD would never expect him to be in.

He was kneeling and holding out a hand to a broken and bleeding man that’s leaking out shining blue blood. The blood therein forming a huge puddle between the two that had the said police officer questioning himself on why he was acting so patient in the middle of fucking winter to the quite obvious suffering android that he just saw in an alleyway.

Slowly losing his patience, the twenty-eight-year-old huffed and came closer to the entity in front of him.

“Why do you want to help me?” rasped the pained voice as it observed the approaching male.

“Do I have to have a reason for helping you?” Snarked the other as he finally had a hand on the bleeding android’s shoulder.

“Yes. Most humans have those in whatever they do.”

Sighing in frustration, Gavin then only reasoned out, “Look, I just heard your stupid cries and decided that I want to help when I saw you. Can’t you just be glad that someone doesn’t want you to end up in the scrapyard?”

“I…I don’t trust humans,” admitted the damaged android as it looked away and had its faux human looks flicker in and out of existence.

Forcing the machine to stand up, the brunet just then noticed that the android was taller than him just by a few inches. Cursing mentally at how hard it would be to carry the thing towards his car, he merely stated, “Well, that puts us in the same boat. I don’t trust androids.”

Brown synthetic eyes turned to look at the smaller male at such an admission and finally conceded to the human’s actions.

“Look, you can lean your large ass frame on me. But you also have to help me get you into my car. From there, I can use it to get you to my house and fix you.”

Intrigued, the broken android queried as they walked, “Why are you parked close to such a questionable area? That, and... Do you even know about fixing androids?”

“I’m parked close here because I was following a lead to a case that I have and, yes, I know how. I could even do more than just fixing androids.”

Humming in interest, the taller asked, “By a case, are you a police officer?”

“Yeah, I am. Got a problem?” Grunted the still dragging brunet as they finally got close to the aforementioned car.

“I’m just curious on how would a police officer know how to fix an android or, as you stated, even be capable of even doing more.”

At such words, the annoyed brunet then groused as he slid in the driver’s seat and waited for the other, “Well, you’re far too talkative for a damaged android so just shut it. Now, get in the fucking car.”

“You’re not going to help me get in!?”

“The passenger’s side is already open. That, and you’re too chatty which means you could still have the capacity to get in by yourself and close the door.” The human easily rebutted and started up the automated car as he placed in the coordinates for home.

“Fine.”

“Good. Put yourself in sleep mode to save the energy that you have left. After all, with the way you’re leaking out thirium is just not good for your condition.”

Closing his brown cracked eyes in compliance, the continuous red cycle of the android’s LED turned gray and silence finally permeated within the brunet’s now messed up car.

“Just fuck my life,” muttered Gavin Reed as the two of them finally headed towards their destination.

 

******************************************

 

“Bloody fucking shit!” Cursed the now exhausted human as he inventoried all the damage done to the Android he just brought home.

The thing’s wires were too fucked up, its thirium pump was unsalvageable, its arms and legs had been wrecked too well to even function properly and some of its own programming was damaged due to the harsh hardware tampering it received.

Frowning in thought, Gavin Reed wondered on about what he should do with the currently decommissioned machine when the sight of his lab’s assembly line arms made him have an idea

“I could just make it a new and better body to transfer its memory components to the empty droid body that I would make. But…Would it even want the change of chassis? The android chassis that I have in mind in making wouldn’t actually match any of Elijah’s or Cyberlife’s designs. This JB100 wouldn’t actually be a real JB100 model anymore after what I’m going to do,” mumbled the twenty-eight-year-old as debated on what action should he take.

That said, what the pacing human didn’t notice was that his guest was already awake and watching him as it finished cataloging its surroundings. It was taking actual note on how the grey-green eyed man was relaxed in what looked like a highly sophisticated lab that looked like it belonged to a Cyberlife facility and pondered how could a police officer could have access to such a place.

But, seeing the other’s continued indecision finally made the broken android point out, “Just do it.”

Surprised at the sudden declaration, Gavin stopped in his tracks and hesitated, “Are you sure? I mean, what I’m about to do would definitely be both weird and oddly fascinating. That, and I might end up changing some of your core coding while rebuilding you. Plus, I have to make you promise that what you would be seeing would remain between the two of us.”

“I already stated my agreement, human.”

The brunet then huffed in indignation, “I have a name you know. It’s Gavin Reed.”

“Well, what are you hesitating for, Gavin? It’s quite rather obvious that I don’t see it in myself to end up deactivated and in the clutches of the scrapyard.”

“You’re too fucking pushy to be an ordinary domestic bot. Which is why, I bet that you’re a bloody fucking deviant and that’s reason why you were in the state that you are currently in.”

Groaning at what could be pain, the prone JB100 retorted, “You already know the answer so just do whatever it is that you have to do.”

“Okay…So, do you have any features you would like to add? A preference for appearance? A mod you would like to have in place? Anything?”

Grunting, the android rambled, “I don’t know. Surprise me or even just pick  whatever you want for me.”

“As much as that would be easy for me, I am not your owner. You wouldn’t be staying that long with me so I wouldn’t decide for you.”

“I…Can’t I stay with you?”

Squawking at such a sudden inquiry, the young twenty-eight-year-old knew that he couldn’t keep an android with him with all that has happened when he was sixteen and his elder twin brother, Elijah, betrayed him. But, as much as he had anger and hatred towards the existence of androids, Gavin Reed knew that he couldn’t permanently stifle who he was.

Doubt and indecision was there. But...

He was Gavin Athanasia Kamski, and just like Elijah, he couldn’t make himself stop on creating or tinkering with androids. That as much as he ran away from his former life, when he was sixteen and changed not only his name but most of his identity, he couldn’t let go of having a home that had its own personal lab within it which was fitted with the latest technology and remain idling around.

His mind would easily wander around, come up with new ideas for codes, programs or hardware updates for androids and a few other things. Within the inner circle of the higher echelons, he wasn’t known as the mother of androids for nothing.

He was still too hardwired to dealing with his creations that after a few minutes of thinking he finally yielded to such an absurd suggestion.  After all, he could just take in the android and let it do whatever it wanted until it got sick of him.

And a lot of people easily got sick of him now that he donned on the name and persona of an asshole and/or bastard extraordinaire named Gavin Reed.

Shaking his head, he finally came close to the machine in front of him and plugged thirium to it to ensure it would be awake during the whole time the planning and creating was happening.

“Fine. You could stay. But, don’t tell me that I didn’t warn you. I’m known to be a handful.”

 

**************************************************

 

Handsome.

That was the first word that Gavin Reed could think of after seeing the work that he had just done to the newly acquired android that he had dealt with for the past week.

Heck, if he didn’t know any better and wasn’t involved with the chassis overhaul, he wouldn’t exactly say that the thing in front of him was a JB100 model. He would probably even say it was some new fancy prototype that either his brother or Cyberlife made.

Internally cursing himself for being far into the zone and projecting the kind of qualities he liked in men, he scowled at the now 6 ft. 5 inch humanoid in front of him and noted how the other’s eyes were now a cold arctic blue and its hair was a nice light golden blonde that was long enough that it would look good either way let down or slicked up. That, and the other’s skin was a nice fair tone that depicted a western ancestry and had the vibe of a cold-hearted prince.

Fuck.

Gavin Reed cursed his current and past lives for being too far too invested in fictional characters and being fixated on the different kinds of personalities that they had.

“Are you okay, Gavin?” Worriedly queried the naked android as it watched the now obviously smaller brunet scowl at him for the past three minutes.

Snapping at his own thoughts, the grey-green eyed man even berated himself for giving the thing a nice sizeable junk that functioned and a body that a lot of men and women would die for as his eyes roved downwards and could see that the machine really needed some clothes if it was going to stay with him like this.

“I’m fine. I’m just surprised at the outcome that had happened.”

Curious, the tall humanoid tilted its head to the side and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Go look at the left side of the laboratory. There’s a large full body mirror there and check what I mean. I’m just going get you some clothes and shoes to cover you up.”

So, at the human’s instructions, the blonde walked over to the mirror and was shocked at what it saw.

The body in front of it was hardly anything like the old chassis that it had. That compared to its old 6 ft., tanned black haired and brown eyed look, what it currently had was something anyone would expect from the appearance of a handsome game character that had the profile of a prince.

Touching its own face, the JB100 couldn’t believe its eyes and understood that what it had would be something its own previous otaku owner would kill for. Realizing the thought, it frowned and shook its head as it understood that it had a new owner now.

Its owner now was the small spitfire male that had helped it in the alley and introduced himself as Gavin Reed.

Closing its icy blue eyes, the overhauled JB100 checked its system settings and was even surprised with the new added features that it had in its repertoire.

To be exact, with the new upgrades that it had, the blonde knew that it couldn’t easily be classified anymore as a simple domestic house robot. But instead, it was now an odd amalgamation of a housebot, a militarydroid and an AI learning machine that has a faster processing power than every single android that was currently made in its generation.

Intrigued at the discovery, it only made the android all the more curious about its new owner and wonder what other things would it discover within the presence of the said human.

“Here are your clothes,” stated the exhausted man as he placed the articles of black clothes on the examining table that the android had just vacated.

“You got them done quickly??? I thought that you didn’t expect me to turn out like this.”

The grey-green eyed man then sighed in defeat and answered, “I never really expected it for you to become like this. The clothes were just something I was able to get quickly because of my abilities.”

Eyeing the other for any lies, the tall humanoid queried, “Is that so?”

“Yeah. So get dressed and we’re going to be discussing about the rules that I have for this house and what living in it would mean.”

“Of course.”

“Good. Come up to the living room once you’re done changing. I’ve already placed the house’s blueprints within your system and had you keyed in to the security system that I have. Any further questions and we could discuss it later.”

“Okay.”

Leaving the room, what the young twenty-eight-year-old wouldn’t know that his acceptance of the newly redone JB100 would be the start of him slowly lowering his guard for androids.

 

 ( _ **A/N:**_ So far, when I was thinking about the JB100's new appearance, this was the image that popped into my head. Which is why, I based the JB100 from this character. So, imagine that these were the type of clothes that Gavin gave and the guy in the pic is the JB100. Just replace the golden eyes with arctic blue ones and you got yourselves Gav's new companion.

 

Anyway, for any of the readers out there, can any of you guess on who the JB100 is based from? 

I'll give you guys a clue.

He comes from a world of masters and servants and uses a saber.

If any of you were able to guess who this character is, give a comment a below.

I would really like to know on who you think would this guy is.)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday plans are made, a promise is broken and Gavin meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those people who decided to read this story.
> 
> Thank you for giving some time to this fic and somewhat taking an interest in it.
> 
> And...For those who made a guess. The character that JB100's appearance is based from...-drum rolls please-....
> 
>  
> 
> Check for the end notes please.

One year had finally passed since Gavin Reed had taken in his first android and the experience that he had with it was surprisingly pleasant.

Compared to the times that he stayed with Elijah or simply designed androids for practical purposes with the intent of its use for his adoptive mother Amanda Stern, spending time with them was something he didn’t really do. That said, the experience that he had with the JB100 was interestingly new and had him wear down some of his own walls and accept a few ridiculous things.

Staring at his own hands in contemplation, the twenty-eight-year-old was startled out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Mom, what are your plans for your birthday?”

Looking up at the relaxed state of the android in front of him, the brunet merely shrugged and cataloged how the tall blonde seemed more life-like with the passing of the year and the other’s decision of referring to him as “ _ **mom**_.”

“I don’t have any plans, Arthur.”

“But it’s your birthday soon.” Commented the blonde as he folded the sleeves of his blue dress shirt followed by shoving  his hands within his pockets.

(A/N: This what I imagine Arthur to be wearing. The only thing is that he isn't using a coat or wearing gloves.)

 

Humming in thought, the brunet then trailed off, “I could get myself a birthday leave if that’s what you want.”

Arctic blue eyes widened in surprise at such words and the quiet human soon found himself an armful of an ecstatic android.

“Can we go out and roam the city together?”

Raising an eyebrow at the deviant’s request, he merely smiled a bit and hinted, “Since it’ll be my birthday soon, can you at least tell me the reason why you keep referring to me as  _ **Mom**_? I mean, you already know that my biological sex is male and even if you see me as a parent you could have referred to me as your father.”

Arctic blue eyes stared directly at him as it seemingly debated on what answer to give and noticing the other’s discomfort Gavin simply rubbed his hands encouragingly at the blonde’s back.

“Why are you still asking about this?”

“It’s because I’m curious. Of all the positions you could have designated for me as your family, mother was something I never expected someone to give me.”

“Lies. You’re used to it or rather want it based from the observations that I got,” challenged Arthur as he looked down at smaller man.

“I don’t—”

“I saw the videos of the RT600 refer to you as mother while creator Kamski was by your side and holding your hand. I saw how, as much as Elijah Kamski was the father of the first android, you were the android’s mother. That without you the first android wouldn’t have ever even existed.”

Looking away from the blonde’s intense stare, the grey-green eyed man sighed and deflected, “Even if you saw the video feeds you shouldn’t have decided about things just because so. What if the designation had a negative effect on me?”

“It doesn’t matter. You never really had a real negative response to being called  _ **Mom**_. If anything, it made you more affectionate towards me as time passed. So, look at where we are right now.”

“But that isn’t enough of a reason for you to call me so,” the brunet argued.

At that, the taller humanoid huffed and dragged the seated man up in a standing position whilst reasoning out, “Just after giving me a new life, you gave me a new name. A new purpose. You didn’t force me to do anything that I didn’t want and you helped me whenever I was in a terrible mood.

When I had what was close to human nightmares you were willing enough to have me sleep in your pretty large bed and sing me to sleep. Whenever I had questions that the internet could never really answer, you were always patient enough to explain it to. When the terrible flashbacks of my past would come, you would immediately hold me close and comfort me.

Add in those facts and that I see you as my light. Which then corresponds as how the mother is the light of the family makes it difficult for me to try to find for a different familial designation for you.”

Flabbergasted at such a lengthy explanation, Gavin Reed simply buried his head onto the machine’s broad chest and internally cursed himself from not only making the android handsome as fuck but also as smooth and suave as fuck too.

Heck, coding the little shit with Arthur Pendragon’s mannerisms, quirks and other things that made the android become closer to the Fate/Prototype’s character was now biting him in his metaphorical ass. That as much as he coded in the JB100 to be and act like that Arthur Pendragon, the fucking android went past it and had successfully fleshed out an even better version that Gavin himself could admit that android was capable of claiming as his very own made personality.

The twenty-eight-year-old merely helped in getting the idea of such a personality by putting in the basic parts. Meanwhile, the tall android was the one to make the actions as his own and learned more that made him as what he was today.

“You’re thinking about something hard again,” mused by the now pleased Arthur as he easily noted his current victory.

“Fuck off. I think that I’m regretting on letting you become as smooth as fuck.  After all, your personality may be one day twisted because of it.”

Chuckling at such an admission, the tall droid finally let go and shook his head.

“You care too much about me, mom. Which is why, no matter how much you say you regret what I have become, I know that you wouldn’t reset me.”

Scowling at the other’s self assurance, the human pointed, “You do know that I still hate androids.”

“I know. But you don’t see me as an android even with all my mechanical components. I know that you see me as your son. Besides, I still abhor humans which makes it just equal for the both of us.”

Shaking his own head, Gavin Reed distanced himself from Arthur and turned away. Bemoaning the fact on how the kid was far too right with his observations, the 5 ft 9” male understood that his time with the blonde had him dealing with some unconventional mental coping mechanisms just to keep his sanity intact.

Letting Arthur treat him as his mother and treating the taller male as his own son. A human son. Had him somehow look pass the fact he was an android. That said, there were still times that when he saw the arctic eyed male’s LED did his anger and disgust come back smacking him right in the face.

Luckily, the brunet was fortunate enough to be capable of hiding his emotions. After all, his hate for the plastic machines was something he knew that he couldn’t just change. Hence, as masochistic as it is, the clothes that he had Arthur wear had the usual android markers even if they were tailored, custom-made, store bought or something a human might actually see in a male model.

The armband, model code and the Cyberlife triangle were something he had specifically placed as a reminder. Which thankfully, the blonde didn’t see anything against with since in his terms the personality, freedom and kind of clothes that he had were already signs that he was alive on his own. Arthur himself stated that as much as he was alive, he knew what he really was. Hiding his own state of being an android was something he hardly agreed with because he still abhorred humans.

The only exception of course Gavin Reed himself.

Both of them were fucked up in their own right which somehow even amused the human himself and had him taking note on how the two of them looked over each other’s racial status and simply settled on the mother-son standing that they had now.

Walking back to his room, a call suddenly came out to the brunet as he received another tiresome case.

 

***************************

 

It was October 7, 2031 and bloody fucking raining in the middle of his birthday.

Gavin knew that he had promised his adoptive son, Arthur, that he would spend time with him during his birthday. But the importance of the case he had was something he couldn’t just let go that easily.

That even if most of DPD was were willing enough to give up on the supposed dead lead, his gut feeling told him that he was now quite rather close. That he was getting close to the entirety of a syndicate that was the cause of the multiple deaths that were happening and the rise of internal organ quantity that proliferated in the black market.

Thankfully, his hunch was right.

Situating himself close to the leader and letting himself be groped and flirted with while he was dragged by the Italian to the group’s base of operations, it became easy for him to infiltrate their area and record what the syndicate were doing with how he pretended he didn’t know Italian and acted coquettishly enough that the leader wanted to fuck his brains out.

Having himself led to the Italian leader’s personal quarters, Gavin finally made his move and knocked out the tall raven that held him.

Contacting the Detroit Police Department for back-up, he then went to the unconscious man’s terminal and hacked in on all the files that he could get that could solidify his claims of finally getting the syndicate down. Easily enough, it seemed that the group was too far in its head and had their data files connected which made gathering data for the now twenty-nine-year-old quite rather effortless with the skills that he had.

Hence, seeing that it was just 1 in the afternoon, the bored brunet decided to clean up some of the goons within the operations compound while he waited for back-up to finally arrive and get himself more merit points for his promotion.

Which was why, when the DPD were finally able to conduct the raid on the area, a lot were surprised with how things went somewhat smoothly and at the center of it all was Gavin Reed. The young brunet  stood close, waiting beside the unconscious bodies of a number of members with a victorious smirk on his face.

 

***************

 

It was now 10 o’clock in the evening and Gavin Reed knew that he had ended up disappointing Arthur with what the day’s events transpired. That said, the 5 ft. 9” male couldn’t put it in himself to not be pleased with the knowledge he would be getting a promotion soon due to the successful operation he had nabbed.

He was quite rather happy to know that he would be Corporal soon and just within a short time. That as compared to the others, it just took him two years to rise in the rank from a police officer to a Corporal as compared to the usual five that it took.

Humming in delight, he decided that he earned the right to celebrate and headed to a well reviewed restaurant just across a park he knew that was a ten-minute ride from the DPD.

So, heading there and walking across the lovely flower filled park, the happy male wasn’t able to expect seeing a group of tall burly men surrounding something while trying to raze it on the ground.

Curious, he came closer and readied his gun as he placed himself behind the men as he called out.

“Put your hands in the air! I am from the DPD so step away from whatever it is you are encircling.”

Startled stares came upon him but easily enough it turned to fear with the way they saw the gun within Gavin’s hands. Such, the four men he pointed his gun at backed away and began fleeing once they noticed that the police officer in front of them had taken notice of the whimpering trash heap that was on the ground.

“Stop…Please stop..Nggh..Stop hurting Ralph.”

Seeing that the perpetrators were now fleeing, the grey-green eyed man knew that he couldn’t just leave the bleeding android here for nothing. Who knows whether the stupid fucks might come back and finish off the damaged machine?

Closing his eyes and debating whether he was doing the right thing of helping another android, the image of a smirking and well-adjusted Arthur came up on his mind. The image of his pleased son and the memory of his delighted laugh had him clenching his teeth and putting away his gun.

Reaching out his hand, he softly spoke to the whimpering body and said, “Everything is going to be okay. Those bastards are never going to hurt you again. I’m here. I won’t let them get to you.”

Repeating the words that he used to say when Arthur had his nightmares, Gavin knew he was screwed with the way he was treating the thing just like how he would treat his own son. He was pretty much fucking screwed with the way he was correlating this thing with his child and even considering of taking in the machine during his very birthday.

Closing his own eyes, he grumbled internally, “ _Fuck me for getting a new kid just right at my birthday.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The JB100's appearance is based from Arthur Pendragon of Fate/Prototype. Particularly, the JB100 had most of its settings given by Gavin to be of Arthur's Alter. Which is why, if the JB100 comes up again, expect to see him be mostly described as wearing dark colored clothes and has most of that character's supposed cold temperament.


	3. Ralph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gains another child and worries how would he handle the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Yeah.
> 
> I know that a number of you might think that taking in Ralph might not be good. But...I can't just leave the poor android just like that. I mean, even the first time I saw Ralph I ended up having a weird soft spot for him. 
> 
> So...Sue me if I want to save the unfortunate guy. 
> 
> The guy deserves better....

Gavin Reed definitely knew he was fucked when he brought the shivering android home, leaving a trail of thirium behind and locking himself within the confines of the lab where he also fixed Arthur.

And now, said blonde 6 ft. 5” son was pounding his laboratory’s door whilst trying to hack it, worriedly berating him for being so close to such an unstable android and asking him whether the tall blonde was going to be replaced.

Ignoring the other’s calls, the panting human looked at the still trembling android in front of him and noted the extent of damage that the other had.

Pursing his lips, he had his scanners do a system check on the damaged WR600 and frowned at the discovery he made.

The stupid fucks in the park had not only damaged the external chassis but also heated up the android’s internal systems which resulted to a few faulty internal functions and the deterioration of the machine’s neural paths which could be the reason why the android seemed to be so out of it and referring to itself in the third person point of view.

The large scars on the left side on its face reaches up to its eyes and ruined its left eye while the small yet noticeable gashes on the thing’s arms were still profusely leaking out thirium.

Sighing at the damage, Gavin softly called out to the messed-up android, “Ralph, can you hear me? Can you please look at mommy?”

At that, the pained sobs that the WR600 had had lessened as it turned to look at the worried male with its lapis lazuli eyes.

“Mommy?” It slowly questioned.

Tentatively smiling, he nodded and repeated, “Can you please look at mommy and answer some of my questions?”

“O-Okay…”

Brushing a gentle hand on the other’s damaged cheek, the brunet expected the android to flinch or move away. But what he didn’t expect was for the damaged caramel blonde to lean into his touch and luxuriate in it.

“Ralph, can you tell me what happened there in the park?”

“Those…Those people took me. For days, they said that Ralph needed to be shown what was for his own good.”

Displeased at the implication, the twenty-nine-year-old still questioned, “What did they do to you that was supposed to be for your own good?”

A soft broken whimper and the android closed its lapis lazuli eyes as it ended up recalling the torture it went through. “They hurt me,” a gasp and it continued, “I even begged them to stop. They repeatedly hurt Ralph and told Ralph was ugly. It even went on for days…”

Soothing the crying machine, the young police officer decided to hunt those crazy motherfuckers later and for now tend to the injuries that the caramel blond had.

“It’s okay. I won’t let them come and hurt you. To be exact, they would never be able to hurt you anymore.”

“Okay, mom…”

Humming in the other’s easy compliance, Gavin Reed was somehow getting an idea on what he should do with the android in front of him.

Drastically changing the caramel blonde’s appearance wouldn’t benefit the WR600. If anything, it might even add with the current instability that it had since the stupid bastards kept on dissing the android’s looks. Changing it so drastically would only prove right what those motherfuckers said.

So, he decided to keep some of Ralph’s default appearance save for his height, muscle definition and a certain package. That, and he chose to do the same upgrades which he gave to Arthur save for adding a few more creative codings and an AI learning material that was more geared on adapting the android to stressful situations.

Smiling gently, Gavin asked the sobbing android to go into sleep mode so he could finally start fixing it and begin the tedious work.

 

********************

 

Knowing what features to add and getting a better hold of his abilities of manipulating things, making the parts of Ralph’s new body was hardly difficult. What had been time consuming was the assembly and code restructuring that the WR600 had to undergo.

Ralph’s code became too corrupted and complicated with the way the pain that it had to experience became the catalyst to its deviation. Fully erasing Ralph’s memories of the ordeal would have him return as he was before which, in short, was just like resetting him.

Suppressing them on the other hand…It could ensure that the damaged WR600 would still be a deviant. But it couldn’t stop the caramel blonde from being a ticking time bomb of messy emotions.

Then, there is the third option. This being of letting Ralph have all of its memories remain. The corrupted code that it has would only be slightly tweaked into having a supplemental support system that would help the traumatized android into remaining fully functional even with its erosion of its faculties until its recovery. Therein, outside help or interaction with the WR600 would be necessary.

Groaning at what the third option could mean, Gavin knew that he could just send the android to a psychologist with his money with who he was. But it wasn’t like any human psychologist would willingly deal with a damaged android. If anything, they would rather suggest to just reset, if not, deactivate the poor thing.

Hence, hiring a psychologist would be a no-go even with the presence of a non-disclosure agreement and a huge amount of cash. Heck, the psychologist might even half-ass things and further traumatize Ralph.

Aside from that, with how the WR600 is, it wouldn’t be surprising to know that it would end up abhorring humans. To be exact, it might even end up despising him too.

Nonetheless, a part of him wanted to be there for the unfortunate machine; just like the time he was there for Arthur when he needed him. As what the tall light-golden blonde would refer to, his maternal instincts were telling him to stay by the lapis-lazuli eyed android’s side and protect it.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin began restructuring Ralph’s code and took note that for a later time he would have to study psychology in an in-depth manner if he would want this being in front of him to become well-adjusted and have a happier life as a deviant.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** Just some pics of my dear boy, Ralph.

 

His Model Number

 

Ralph

 


	4. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Arthur have a talk which Ralph later on intrudes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Two months.

It took two months for Ralph to be adjusted enough around Arthur and not be skittish around him. Even if the other was also an android, it seemed that the traumatized WR600 would still rather choose to remain by Gavin’s side.

That said, Gavin knew that as much as his eldest child isn’t saying much, the arctic eyed blonde was obviously displeased that another android was now sleeping with him in his custom ordered Ace Family sized bed. Which in turn made the worried human contemplate on telling the other to just sleep on Gavin’s other side. After all, the bed was 144” x 144” and could fit about five or six people. The three of them sleeping together wouldn’t be much of a problem.

Hearing another loud clatter of metal pieces just a few paces from him, the twenty-nine-year-old knew that skirting around the issue wouldn’t be of much use anymore. Hence, he slowly approached his seated son and put down the half-assembled gun in the blonde’s hands.

“You’re angry,” the human carefully stated as he settled on the other’s lap.

A loud sigh and the light-golden blond then slowly released his tensed posture as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male whilst admitting, “It isn’t fair, mom.”

Understanding where things were going, the newly promoted corporal leaned himself closer to his son’s touch, “I know that you seeing me giving attention to Ralph might be unfair. But your brother needs me the most at this moment. He’s still recovering from what those motherfuckers did to him.”

“But why does he have to sleep in your bed!?”

“Arthur, you do know that Ralph has nightmares and sleeping beside me could easily calm him down,” Gavin tried reasoning out. But it seemed it only fueled the arctic eyed man’s ire.

“Nightmares!? He isn’t the only one with nightmares in this family!”

Turning to look at his fuming child, the brunet reached out and pulled the taller man’s face closer to him.

“I never kicked you out of my bed, Arthur. If anything, I wouldn’t have minded having the both of my children sleeping beside me if it meant keeping both of your nightmares at bay.”

“But –”

“Darling, you do know that my bed could fit five to six full grown 6+ ft. adults in it. Having the three of us sharing the space wouldn’t matter much.”

A huff of indignation later from the larger man, the brunet only felt the hold on him tighten when the sound of another voice rang out.

“Mom! Mom, where are you?”

Ignoring his captor’s displeasure, Gavin called for his youngest son.

“I’m here with your brother, Ralph.”

A rustle of leaves later, the caramel blonde came running towards them with a handful of differently colored roses and a joyous smile.

Gavin then smiled gently at such a sight and queried his son that was slightly covered in leaves and dirt, “Where have you been all morning, dear?”

“Ralph never expected that the garden we have would be so big and pretty,” the WR600 admitted as he gave the blue, orange, white and red roses to his mother.

“So basically, the idiot just went around the garden all morning and came running back with a handful of flowers to show mom.” Arthur sneered unabashedly.

The brunet swatted the arm of his eldest for such a display of behavior and noticed how Ralph’s expression somewhat fell.

Ralph was hurt.

That was pretty obvious since not only the younger android’s expression fell but his stance had also lost its cheery quality. Hence, Gavin pushed himself away from Arthur and pulled Ralph in an embrace.

“Don’t listen to your elder brother, Ralph. The roses are beautiful.”

A small whimper of sadness escaped the lapis-lazuli eyed man’s lips and the said android weakly hugged back. “Arthur is right. Ralph was stupid to get lost in our own garden.”

The 5 ft. 9” human didn’t like where his youngest son’s thoughts were going and he knew that the way Arthur was acting wasn’t helping at all. Which was the reason why Gavin decided to let go of Ralph and take him to a place where the JB100 didn’t know and couldn’t bully the other. After all, Arthur hardly showed any real interest in exploring the garden area of the estate.

A few minutes of silence and now distanced from the arctic eyed android, Ralph tentatively asked, “Where are we going, mom?”

Gavin then smiled reassuringly at the caramel blonde after hearing such nervousness and gently squeezed his son’s hand. Humming in afterthought, the twenty-nine-year-old decided to tell his youngest a bit of himself to calm the android down.

“We’re going to the center of this garden, dear.”

“Oh…”

“Did you know that the garden that we have here is a replica of the garden where I and my elder twin  usually hung out when we were kids?”

Lapis lazuli eyes widened at such an information. “Ralph never knew that you had a sibling.”

Smiling deprecatingly, Gavin felt that talking about his brother, Elijah, would be a sore subject for himself. That said, the concerned human wanted his son to know that he (Ralph) was trusted. Telling the WR600 about his past would help the other trust him more and open up to him better than using any other psychologically fucked up technique. That, and both him and Ralph could help each other in healing their own respective traumas.

“Well, Arthur doesn’t also even know about me having a brother so…” a soft sigh escaped his lips, “Anyway, since we’re going to be talking about the garden then we might as well talk about some of my pasts.”

Ralph knew that as much as pathetic and useless as he was, there was one thing he couldn’t just allow to slide. And that was seeing his mother upset.

Gavin Reed.

That was his mother’s name.

Yes, “mother” and not owner.

The 5 ft. 9” male saved him from the utter demise that he was to experience from the hands of those terrible humans.

Humans. Cruel and horrible living creatures.

They all deserved to **die**.

But…Gavin was human.

That said, unlike those terrible men, the small brunet never harmed him nor had any interest to. If anything, his mother was too indulgent and caring towards him. Which was why, as much as Ralph’s own processors told him that he should hate all humans and run away from them, he couldn’t stop himself from yearning to be close to the human who allowed him to call the man “mother.”

Mother…

Mother was smart, pretty and very caring. Too caring.

Gavin Reed never forced him against his will or ordered Ralph to consider him as his owner. The human was always patient and compassionate. Even when Ralph was too messed in the head and had nightmares, the grey-green eyed man unfailingly welcomed him into his arms.

Warm and bright.

Gavin Reed was like the light.

The man was Ralph’s light and, as such, the android cherished the human with everything that he had.

Seeing mother upset like this made the android forget his own downcast feelings.

The caramel blonde came closer to the human and gave a supportive squeeze. “Mom???”

“I’m fine, honey.”

“Okay…”

“Well, it might not seem like it but I have an elder twin brother. To be exact, I think you might know him. I mean, who doesn’t know goddamn fucking Elijah Kamski!?”

“…”

“I know. You might be questioning on how could that man and I be twins when our birthdays are so far apart. That said, I do hope you remember that since 1998 England was the first to be able to offer the technology of allowing Superfetation twins to exist and be taken separately without harming the remaining twin.”

“Superfetation?”

“Yeah, you know. Getting pregnant while still being pregnant. As much as cases like that are rare, they could definitely happen.  I mean, I and that jerk are an example of such a case. So…If you want any more information about superfetation you could just look it up from the internet.”

“Of course, mom.”

“So…Yeah. Elijah and I are twins and we grew up together closely. Since the day we first met up until we were 16, our relationship was quite rather good and well…Things happened. Nevertheless, before that appalling event, more often than not we would stay by each other’s side and the Zen Garden would be the place we would be in when we didn’t want to cooped up inside our home.

To be exact, it would also be one of our favorite places to be in because Mama would also be inside that area, a lot happier or at peace.”

Lapis lazuli eyes sparkled in curiosity upon hearing such an admittance.

After all, in just this day, he was able to know more about his mother as compared to his awful elder brother, Arthur.

He was able to know that his mother’s elder twin brother was the famous creator of androids, Elijah Kamski. That, and his mom seemed to be so fond of his own mother because of the way the human’s expression considerably softened.

Silently urging Gavin on, Ralph was able to take note the change of his surroundings.

From normal green trees and ornamental flowers, hues of red, pink, orange and blue filled the android’s sight. A lake with paths, bridges and a lake island with a number of rose trellis upon it made the view somewhat surreal for the former simple gardening android.

( _ **A/N:**_ The image of the Zen Garden.)

Garden side 01

Garden Side 02

 

“Wow…”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It really is.”

“This part of the garden is as I had mentioned earlier was replicated from my original home’s Zen Garden. To be exact, when I bought this large land here and had our house made, I had it intentionally made it in my mind to recreate my mother’s favorite spot. This place always reminded me of her. However, as much as I had tried to reproduce the garden that my family loved, there are still some changes that I had added due to my own preferences.”

“Like?”

“The flowers. Particularly, the roses. Your grandmother had always been more of a fan of red roses. I on the other hand didn’t restrict myself from liking only one color.”

Pointing to the rose trellis present, Gavin smiled lightly and explained. “You could obviously see how I added white, blue and orange roses into the mix of flowers that grow there. To be precise, not only this place, but the rest of estate’s outside area have roses like these lying about. Therein, based from the flowers you just gave me, I could presume you had found some them.”

Ralph turned to look at the colorful roses in front of him and simply nodded as he did remember seeing those type of plants multiple types. Turning to look at his mother, the WR600 queried as he was led to sit down on one of the closer chairs, “Mom, what is grandmother’s name?”

Noticing a sudden pause on the brunet’s movement, the caramel blonde slightly frowned but immediately smoothed out his expression. Something is definitely amiss with his mom.

That as much as those micro expressions and gestures that the 5 ft. 9” man was making could easily be overlooked by a human, as an android, Ralph could immediately catalog such seemingly inconsequential things. After all, the new upgraded coding that he had been given was quite rather keen on taking note of details.

The emotion of sadness and something else flashed in the human’s eyes and Ralph just had the urge to comfort the brunet.

“Mom, I’m—”

“Amanda. Your grandmother’s name is Amanda Stern,” pausing for a moment Gavin put down the roses that his youngest gave him and distanced himself from his companion, “Well, she isn’t my biological mother. She was the one who adopted me and Elijah when we were kids after we ran away from our biological parents.”

“You miss her.” Ralph stated slowly.

Laughing dryly, “I do. I really miss mama so much. Nevertheless, I don’t want to see her.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s complicated.”

“Hmmm…”

Rising from his seat, Ralph came closer to the human and hugged him from behind.

“Mom, you don’t have to tell Ralph anymore things if it would make you end up like this.”

“But—”

Interrupting the other before he could speak, lapis lazuli eyes looked down to stare at the human’s tensed form. “You don't need to explain things to me, mom. Not when it makes you end up like this.”

Understanding what Ralph meant, Gavin silently thanked the fact that his son was a better person than him. After all, if he was in the WR600’s shoes, he wouldn’t have given a damn about the other person’s feelings and he would have just wrung the truth from the said being.

“I’m sorry if I just piqued your interest and ended up stopping like this.”

Hearing such words, Ralph wanted to change the somber atmosphere so did his best to change the topic even with his slowly recovering faculties.

“Are the other parts of the grounds under some kind of intentional design like the Zen Garden?”

Gavin leaned back to his child’s hold and knew that Ralph was now diverting the topic for him. Lips lifting slightly, he gently squeezed the android’s arms that held him and answered, “Nah, unlike the center of grounds, the landscape of the rest were just randomly made to fit together.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup…Wait, now that I’m thinking about,” the now less subdued human turned to look at his son and continued, “Do you want to be the one and design the rest of the outside grounds? I mean, the entirety of the estate comprises about 2 hectares of land. Only about 45 000 square feet of it was used for the house that we live in and the Zen Garden makes up about 15 000 square feet. The rest is just made up of random foliage that grew there.”

“The roses?”

“Okay…Maybe I planted those roses there randomly. I mean, I never expected the most of them to thrive this far since they were just genetically modified to be of a different color. The roses that I cared for personally are here in the Zen Garden.”

Amused at his mother’s own sheepishness, Ralph chuckled and agreed. “Sure, mom. Designing the rest of the grounds seems interesting. Plus, I could use it to practice the creative coding you have given me.”

Hearing a sudden gasp of surprise, the caramel blonde looked down at his parent and found a pleased look on the other’s face. “What’s wrong, mom?”

“You used the word **_I_** instead of referring to yourself in third person.”

“And…?”

Gavin laughed in joy as he cupped the android’s face with his hands, “We’re making progress, Ralph. You’re slowly healing from what those bastards had done to you.”

The WR600 understood what the brunet was referring to and merely shrugged. Ralph at that very moment didn’t deem his case of disassociation as an importance. Instead, what his processors had placed in high priority was making Gavin Reed happy.

Holding the human tighter, Ralph then promised, “I’ll try my best to always make you happy, mom.”

Thinking of those words as just a random comment, Gavin Reed simply smiled and tugged his son further into depths of the garden.

 

* * *

 

( _ **A/N:**_ Okay, maybe you're wondering if such a bed actually exists and how is it compared to the usual bed sizes. 

Hence, I've decided to place an illustration that shows a comparison for better reference/understanding.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds Ralph holding something which leads the JB100 acting out against the other android.

Arthur was hardly happy with what was happening.

Ever since that good for nothing WR600 arrived, his mother’s time and attention on him had lessened. But what made matters worse was that the stupid bastard always acted as if he was innocent around mom when he was obviously not.

Arthur knew that the fucking jerk was just feigning and had some unsavory motives against his mom. Heck, he even saw the asshole grope his mother while the said human was asleep.

Yet as much as he warned his mother against the bloody predator, the fucker was too good of an actor.

His mother always dismissed his warnings because Ralph was supposedly a better android than that. Nonetheless, the arctic eyed male knew it wasn’t the truth.

The bloody WR600 should soon be disposed. After all, his mother’s chastity and purity were at stake here.

 

******************************

Taking note that his mother wasn’t around, the JB100 began enacting his plan. Starting it with approaching the person he hated the most.

“What are you doing, Ralph?”

Lapis lazuli eyes turned to him in surprise and the light golden blonde could see the fear flash within them. The sight of which then made Arthur smirk and have more drive in ruining the life of his target.

Narrowing his eyes, the older android grounded out while coming closer, “I asked you what are you doing, Ralph.”

Yet, out of his expectations, the WR600 stood up and faced him with a burning fire he never knew the other android held. “What Ralph is doing is non of your concern.”

Snorting at the other’s response, Arthur forcefully grabbed the medium sized notebook that the other tried to hide and ripped it out of the caramel blonde’s grasp. “What do we have here?”

The JB100 frowned as he expertly avoided the other android’s movements and looked at the contents of the notebook he now held. A number of the materials it contained were about random words, stories or facts of flowers. But what stood out of its contents were the large number of drawings of his mother.

They were mostly about Gavin Reed.

Arthur snarled when took note of the amount of detail given to each piece and realized that the drawings weren’t also that innocent in nature. The drawings didn’t just contain their mother in his peaceful or best moments; it also had the parts where the brunet was naked. Worst of all, there were also some illustrations that the human was depicted to be marked and thoroughly used which Arthur knew never happened before to his mom.

The light golden blonde knew that those lascivious drawings were done by the other android’s mere imagination. After all,  the whole time he lived with the human, Gavin never went back home in such a state. His mom never came home covered in bruises, hickies and bite marks nor did the brunet show any sign of being extensively fucked that he leaked out.

Such depictions of his mother were so appallingly disgusting that Arthur felt his synthetic blood boil in anger and hatred.

“ **You** vile piece of trash,” the arctic eyed man snarled in revulsion as he ripped the notebook to pieces and punched the caramel blonde on the face.

“Mother saved you and took you in. And this is what you repay him!?”

The older android aimed another punch at Ralph and got the said being at what would be the solar plexus which had the WR600 into curling in due to the pain.

Arthur didn’t stop there as he heard Ralph’s groans of pain and bashed his knee into the bastard’s face repeatedly until its chassis cracked and thirium began to flow. Then, moving back a bit, he was about give a nice axe kick to the jerk’s head when the light blonde felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of the neck and flipped over.

“What the fuck are you doing, Arthur!?”

Gavin screeched as he let go of the JB100 and immediately checked on the bleeding android.

Startled by the sudden anger his mother displayed, Arthur felt his confidence wane and he felt the need to explain himself as he rose from his fallen position. “Mom, I—”

“Enough!”

“But –“

Grey-green eyes glared at the light golden blonde “Arthur, go to your room this instant and reflect about what you have done.”

Never in his short life before did Arthur ever feel so wronged as what was happening to him now. He just wanted to protect his mom and dispose the good for nothing bastard. Yet, in the end, he was the one to be reprimanded and sent to his room!?

_The whole situation was unfair!_

Clenching his jaw, the arctic eyed male did as what he was told and headed to his room. But before leaving, Arthur made his displeasure quite known by loudly slamming the door and breaking the vase that held thirium blue roses just outside the door.

 

***************************

Gavin Reed felt like something was wrong.

The coffee mug that Ralph had just gifted him broke for no reason and it seemed like everywhere he looked had his gut feeling telling him that he should go home and check on his children. Particularly, it told him to check on his son, Ralph.

Yet, it was just 1 in the afternoon and Gavin felt like he had little excuse to leave the precinct so early. Hence, as much he didn’t want to, the 5 ft. 9” male forced himself to ignore the urge of returning and tried focusing on the work in front of him. Taking care of the reports that had to be filed after the cases he just finished this week.  

Then, not more than a couple minutes later, the worse seemed to happen.

Anderson came dead tired as usual and he was dragging some weird looking junkie that held a large canister.

Frowning, Gavin wondered aloud, “Wait, what’s in that canister? And why did Anderson allow the motherfucker to be in possession of it?”

At his words, Lieutenant Fowler turned to Anderson and was about to reprimand the man when said junkie decided that it was good to throw the canister at him.

Dodging to his left, the brown-haired corporal never expected the seemingly closed container to suddenly burst a sizable cloud of red that had him coughing and feel his pulse quicken slightly. Gavin then dropped to the ground as he clutched his chest and felt his vision swim for a moment.

Something was wrong.

The kneeling man could feel his body slowly heating up and the usual sounds of the precinct soon became a low buzz.

“Reed!?”

“….”

“Reed, are you okay?”

Turning to the voice talking to him, an alarmed look was obviously painted on the Fowler’s face as the older man dragged him out of the area where the mysterious cloud dispersed.

Closing his own eyes, Gavin controlled his breathing and sluggishly stood up. “I’m fine, Lieutenant.”

Grey-green eyes then opened as its owner heard the disbelieving snort of the other.

“Go home, Reed.”

“But –”

“We don’t know what’s inside the canister, Reed. So, it would be better for you to stay at your home and wait out the effects of whatever the bloody chemical was.”

Grimacing at what the man was implying that he could become a burden given the dubious effects of the chemical, he was about to argue more when their Captain, Bartholomew Brook, finally spoke.

“Go home, Reed.

I agree with Fowler but not in the case that you’re thinking. I’m genuinely worried for you.

That said, another reason why I want you to go home is that you’ve been on duty for the past for 96 hours and you have yet to actually sleep. I mean, as much I’m glad that I have a subordinate who’s dedicated enough in doing their job, I would rather you don’t burn yourself out so early in the game. You’ve just been promoted as a Corporal, Gavin. “

Complying in defeat, Gavin followed his Captain’s orders and clocked out early.

Arriving home, this then led the exhausted brunet to finding the scene of his eldest about to give Ralph an axe kick which caused the whole situation of the human sending the older android back to his own room and tending to his bleeding son.

_My stupid fucking guts._

Growling lowly, Gavin gently had the caramel blonde standing and asked, “Ralph, does your processors indicate any kind of warnings for internal damage? For the external ones, can you send me a status report of it to the servers that we have?”

Hearing no immediate response, the human was about to go in a worried frenzy when a gentle hand grasped his arm. “Ralph is sorry, mom”

Gavin was surprised by the out of place apology. After all, he definitely knew that Ralph wouldn’t be the one to start a fight.

“Why???”

“Ralph –  I made Arthur angry.”

Taking note of how the WR600 then changed from a 3rd person to a 1st person referring of himself, the 5 ft. 9” man wanted to be glad. But the situation they currently had made it difficult for him to be glad of the change. “Why is he angry?”

“I drew you when you weren’t at your best, mom.”

“What do you mean?”

“I – I had seen you just after the moments you were debauched and I somehow found it fascinating. Which was why, I ended up drawing you as such and Arthur saw it.”

Gavin was startled at his son’s words and frowned.

He remembered to never expose any part of his body during the times he came back from any of his dalliances. Therein, the confused male couldn’t understand how could Ralph even know what he looked like after those times.

“Ralph, when did you see me like what you’ve mentioned?”

“I saw you like that during that one time where Arthur accidently lost me. You know, the time where we were supposed to be bonding over things out in the outside world like real brothers do.

Anyway, as I was lost, I was about to send out a distress signal towards you when I saw you being held by a man.”

_Ah, yes….That night._

Gavin remembered that night since it was the moment where he was surprised to find his partner gone even before they could have done a second round. Not only that, the room he was in ended up having some traces of blood on it.

Nonetheless, the brunet didn’t give much thought about the whole incident at that time because the man he was with was a downright bastard. Hence, he simply assumed the idiotic jerk left because he got tired of him.

Blinking his grey-green eyes, Gavin didn’t know what to say now that he knew his youngest son was the reason his partner disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, the human slowly asked as they went down to the lab for repairs, “Ralph, what did you do to the man that held me?”

“I took care of him.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed at such words as he didn’t like the implications of his son’s statement. Took care of the guy? For the smaller male, it sounded as if Ralph killed the guy.

Controlling his actions, the disturbed human methodically connected the caramel blond to the servers and started a diagnostic scan whilst inquiring. “Then after taking care of the man, you watched me?”

Hearing an affirmative hum, Gavin was soon getting an idea on why Arthur thought the other android to be a threat.

Ralph may have just possibly murdered someone for him and the WR600 watched him in his sleep just after Gavin was fucked. The absurdity of all of it pointed Ralph to be some kind of creepy homicidal stalker that has a huge fascination about him.

And yet, a part of Gavin wanted all the things he just discovered to be not true. Ralph wasn’t some bloodthirsty killer. The android was just too pure and kind for that thing.

But…

The brunet then shook his head and clenched his fist. Ralph is his son. Ralph wouldn’t just…

Facing the owner of lapis lazuli eyes, Gavin watched as the android now squirmed under his gaze and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“You’re unhappy,” the caramel blond simply stated as he now looked away from his gaze.

“Ralph, I want you to be honest with me. You’re my son and I want to help you. But you have to tell me the truth first.”

With the quiet whisper of an “okay” breaking the silence, the brunet then moved forward and began taking note of the damage report that the scans gave him.

Fortunately, the damage so far was superficial enough and the lost thirium could merely be replaced. The defaced chassis could just be mended and Ralph could be back to his usual self in no time.

That said, a grim look found itself in Gavin’s face while he did the repairs and contemplated on the questions he was about to ask the WR600.

“Mom?”

“Why and how did you do it?”

Puzzled lapis lazuli eyes looked at the human at such a question before it began to register what the other meant.

“I didn’t like the way he was holding you, mom.

He was holding you so closely.  So, I followed you and quietly entered the room you went in when the both of you were distracted enough. That, and I watched to make sure you would be okay.

He was then making you cry and putting you in pain with that disgusting meat stick of his. He was repeatedly stabbing you with it and didn’t stop when you cried. Which was why, once he was some distance from you, I took him away. I held his mouth shut and took the conveniently placed large knife on the table, and stabbed him multiple times.”

Gavin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry with Ralph’s confession.

His son brutally killed someone because he misunderstood what was happening!?

Gavin knew that he didn’t explain the matters of sex to any of his children. But, as androids, he expected both boys to understand what some humans did during their free time. Sex being a part of it. 

Heck, the brunet thought that with their deviation, Arthur and Ralph would have already scoured the contents of the internet for any information that was under the sun.

This revelation was out of his expectations.

“Where did you place the body, Ralph?”

“I –”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Body and Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the "Mystery-gas" strikes again and both Ralph and Arthur are forced to face its consequences.

Reading Guide:

Yes - usual text

 _Yes_  - thoughts

 **Yes**  - emphasis

* * *

 

 

The caramel blonde’s words soon became a garbled mess to the human’s ears which was the reason why Gavin cursed loudly as he could feel the effects of the unknown drug affect him again.

The shorter male felt his knees buckling and his vision becoming blurry. The usual sounds of machinery in the lab were also drowned out as the beat of his own heart seemed to overpower all the other sounds. That being said, Gavin then didn’t realize that he was now holding unto Ralph and was on his knees in between the android’s legs.

Breathing heavily, the human leaned forward and rested his head at the blonde’s thigh.

“Mom!”

Screams and shouts along with the clutter of metal, the struggling male felt large hands pull him up and place him on a vacant examining table.

Forcing his eyes open, Gavin mentally frowned as he didn’t remember closing his eyes. Nonetheless, the grey-green eyed man was startled to see Arthur hovering over him.

“Wha –”

 “Mom, your vitals are way over the roof!” Arthur seemed to shout in panic while Ralph seemed to incoherently mutter about things being his fault again.

Heavy.

Gavin felt his chest was heavy or as if something was clutching his heart.

It – It was so suffocating for the brunet that he somewhat felt his own hands claw at his chest and his body struggle terribly against the pain he was undergoing.

It was like he was back in the labs.

A wrinkled old man with eyes that were as sharp as a hawk was watching over him. The said man observed him while he struggled and felt himself being repeatedly cut open and pumped full with whatever drugs that they wanted.

He screamed, begged and cried over and over again the first few times. But as the frequency of his tortures increased, he soon learned that there was no use for such efforts.

His own maternal grandfather won’t let him go. Not anyone from the labs nor would his own parents would look at him as a human.

While Elijah…

No one would help him.

Nobody ever will.

Remembering such a fact, Gavin dropped his hands in defeat as he noticed his vision become filled with spots and his breathing change into a harsher nature.

It would be just easier to close his eyes and succumb into the darkness. Forget everything.

Leave everything behind.

However, as the brunet was soon willing to give everything up, the loud wails of anguish that he heard pierced through his fogged-up mind.

Children.

He had two of them now.

Arthur and Ralph; his own kids.

He was reminded of the fact that he was now out of his grandfather’s laboratory and he wasn’t anymore a weak helpless child that couldn’t do anything.

He was a parent now and he had two children that depended on him. He couldn’t just die and leave them just like that.

Not when Arthur needed him to hold the light blonde’s nightmares away and not when Ralph needed him to guide the unfortunate android in his life.

He still had a huge role to play.

Forcing himself to fight against what was happening to him, the human focused on the sounds of the two. Using their voices, Gavin tried to ground himself to reality and stay as much cognizant as he could. However, it seemed like fate at that moment wanted to go against him.

He couldn’t stop the darkness from covering his sight nor could stop his heart from beating so rapidly while feeling like it was under a vise-grip.

Gavin Reed couldn’t stop himself from losing control and letting go.

*******************

Flat line.

The heart monitor that Arthur placed on his human mother had been giving out that shrill annoying sound for the past two minutes; signifying how Gavin was dead.

Seeing and hearing his mother’s sudden death hurts.

The part where his Thirium pump was located felt so terrible for the light blond that Arthur felt like he needed the said component out of him. He needed to take his “ **heart** ” out of him.

What was the point anyway?

His mother was now gone.

Arthur couldn’t save him.

Existing didn’t matter to him anymore since the sole person he actually has come to care for wouldn’t be there. Which was why, the JB100 was all too willing to have his own processors destroy his own heart when he suddenly heard Ralph start muttering.

“It’s all Ralph’s fault. Ralph shouldn’t have done what he did. Mom…Mom’s gone because of Ralph. Ralph made mom worried. Ralph made mom scared. Ralph made mom’s heart go crazy. I – I killed mom. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have done those things.” The WR600 then gave a broken whimper as it cried before continuing, “I should have just behaved and remained where I was supposed to be. I shouldn’t have…Mom’s would never come back. I ruined mom. It’s all because of me. I killed mom. Mom’s dead…. Mom’s dead. I killed him. I – “

“ENOUGH!”

Arthur couldn’t take what the idiot kept saying.

_Why did the bastard continue to say it out loud like that? Couldn’t he at least have given me more time to maybe pretend that mom was just asleep? That there was a possibility that mom could come back._

Growling in fury, Arthur ignored his earlier urges of ripping out his own Thirium pump and instead turned his anger towards the other android. Hence, the older blond approached the other male and punched him.

He punched and kicked until he felt the familiar wetness of Thirium drip out of the compliant android’s body. However, Arthur didn’t feel like it was enough.

He knew that it could never be enough.

That even if Arthur beats the existence out the bastard and puts Ralph out of his misery, it would never be able to bring back his mom.

It would never be able to bring back Gavin Reed.

Pulling back his fists, arctic eyes closed and the android took a deep breath.

He shouldn’t waste his time dealing with Ralph. He should try to spend as much as time as he could with his mother before his body would be taken from him.

“Arthur?”

“Just shut up, Ralph. Shut the fuck up!”

 

*******************

Thirium was dripping down his face and Ralph could feel some of his internal parts now broken. Arthur beating harshly him twice in a day has finally taken a toll on him. Nonetheless, the distraught WR600 didn’t care.

His mom was gone because of him and because of it, Ralph only saw it fitting that his elder brother punishes him in such a way.

_Maybe if I stopped existing, maybe I could follow mom wherever he was._

The idea itself ludicrous even for Ralph’s standards. But, a part of the android wanted to know that he could still remain by the human’s side even in death.

A part of Ralph wanted to be with Gavin.

So, when Arthur stopped, the caramel blond felt betrayed.

_Why didn’t Arthur kill me yet? Why didn’t he just finish it already and send me to mom?_

Frowning at being told to shut up, Ralph looked up and turned to observe the body on the examination table.

Cold and unmoving.

Lapis lazuli eyes took note how the form on table would never be able to mo—

_Wait, was that a twitch?_

Checking on his processors, Ralph could see from his internal clock that it had now been twenty minutes since their mother’s passing. Yet, the caramel blond had seen Gavin’s fingers twitch a bit.

Hooking himself up to the network, the WR600 then checked up on facts in the internet and searched for things involving after death.

Cadaver spasms and rigor mortis.

These could be an explanation for his mother’s movements. Despite that, Ralph felt something was different.

He knew something was different, which was why the android decided to use a function of his that he hardly even took time to use before. He had his optical sensors go from its normal visuals to seeing thermal images and Ralph was surprised at what he had seen.

The thermal imaging that he was receiving displayed readings that his mother’s body was producing more heat. Which in itself should be impossible since, as far as the articles in the internet had shown, the body should slowly undergo algor mortis and lose heat; not go the other way around.

Ralph then rose from his prone position from shock and approached his mother’s body. Placing a hand on the human’s forehead, the android was startled to feel such intense heat that Ralph gasped at the confirmation he got.

Gavin’s body was burning up.

This…This should be impossible.

However, Ralph hoped that it meant his mother was still alive. Which was why, as much as he knew he would get in trouble for it later on, the WR600 hacked and accessed his mother’s private files that were hosted in Cyberlife and their house’s main servers.

“Ralph, what the fuck are you doing?” Arthur growled tiredly in annoyance.

Blinking his lapis lazuli eyes, Ralph merely gave a glance to the other android before answering, “Go use the thermal imaging option of the optical display. Then go online and look for the temporary connection that I made. Mom has a lot of encrypted files that I need your help in.”

“Why would I –”

“Just do it, Arthur.”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Discovery

Arthur was tempted to go against what Ralph told him but a part of him was startled to see the fucked up android act all serious and determined all of a sudden while holding unto their mother’s forehead. So, humoring the bastard, the light golden blond was shocked at what he was seeing.

His mother’s temperature was steadily rising up.

“What the fuck!?”

“Just access the connection, Arthur,” Ralph chastised as he went back to decrypting files.

Accessing the network, the JB100 pinged the other android as he also started the decryption, [ Is mom still alive? ]

[ Not sure. But…I’m getting some interesting results here. ]

Curious at what Ralph was referring to, Arthur also hastened in his decrypting and was startled at what he found.

Numerous laboratory data and a few others were all tied in with his mother. But instead of being the head of the project, his mother was the test subject.

 

> **Subject Name:** Zero (Gavin Athanasia Kamski)
> 
> **Species** : Human (????)
> 
> **Age** : 3 months old
> 
> **Project Overseer** : Alastor Reed
> 
> **Data Report:** The subject has shown…...

 

Arthur felt sick at what he was seeing.

Files and files of their mother were showing up with the same results of the human being part of terrible experiments. The experiments’ nature varied in forms or purpose. But overall, the main test subject was their mother.

Gavin Athansia Kamski.

That was his mother’s real name before he changed it when he was sixteen.

Shaking his head, Arthur tried processing more of the files when Ralph forcefully cut-off the connection.

“Ralph, why did you –”

“Blood. Mom would need a lot of blood to flush out whatever it is that’s in his system.”

“You’ve also seen the files…”

Hearing a tired sigh, arctic eyes could see how the WR600 was gathering blood packs from the large cold storage that the lab has and heated it up in the microwave. “I was the one to access the connection, Arthur. Of course, I would be able to see those kinds of files.”

“You’re now using the first point of view in referring to yourself,” the light blond idly noted as he tried skirting around the thing that they’ve seen.

However, it seemed like Ralph wasn’t interested in avoiding the issue about their discovery.

“No wonder mom had always been kind to us. Mom got it worse with his experience of undergoing through that kind of life up until he was four. That said, as much as he had become free after running away with his brother from the Kamski household, the experiments didn’t stop.”

 “Do we really have to continue talking about this?”

Ralph laughed in disdain and mockery at the JB100’s reluctance in talking about the issue at hand. “To think the great Arthur himself would be so out of his element on finding such a discovery.”

“Shut up! Aren’t you even affected after finding out about this?”

Lapis lazuli eyes then stared back at Arthur as its owner admitted, “Oh, I’m quite rather affected too. Nonetheless, at this moment, I find myself much more interested in wanting mother alive again rather than focusing on the things that have been done to him.”

Ralph then paused for a moment before continuing, “You’ve seen the results of the experiments. Hopefully, it won’t be long before he comes back.”

Then to both the android’s surprise, the heart monitor suddenly displayed a weak beat of a heart that was starting to get stronger by the second.

“He really is back,” Arthur stated in astonishment as he approached the now revived human.

“He’ll need the blood soon. That, and we need to get ourselves programmed with some medical knowledge once mom recovers.”

“You don’t have to remind me how we’ve been basically sitting ducks while we watched mom struggle.  The things we’ve so far done is try attach him to the heart monitor and give him some basic first aid.”

LEDs continuously changing colors, the two androids finally decided to talk things out and come into terms with things if it would mean for them to much more efficiently take care of their human mother.

 

*********************

Although Gavin Reed didn’t know how long he was gone this time, hearing the voices of his children actually not in conflict with each other confounded him.

_Was I gone for that long for Arthur and Ralph to even end up having even a tentative truce?_

The brunet then tried forcing his body to move and follow his instructions when he felt arms hold him up and take note the distinct scent of human blood permeating the air.

_Wait, blood?_

Gavin’s forehead then furrowed at the realization and made the human about to force himself to ask a concerned query when something warm was shoved into his mouth.

It was a soft plastic container that held something wet and warm.

Liquid iron filling his mouth, Gavin finally understood where all the smell of blood came from. A blood pack. His own kids were feeding him the said essence and with it, the brunet could feel the familiar thrum of power increase in strength.

He could feel his magic fighting off whatever it was that the junkie sprayed at him.

Finishing the pack, another was given to the human before the brunet found it in himself to speak in a rasp, “How long was I exactly out?”

Artic eyes met green as Arthur dutifully answered as held the brunet, “45 minutes 16 seconds.”

Gavin then grinned tiredly as he joked, “So, that was enough time for the both of you to finally look past your differences. Heh…If only I knew about that before, with me coming close to death would be the reason for the two of you to be able to cooperate with each other, then I should’ve done it a long time ago.”

A unison of angered hisses then rang out and Gavin felt two pairs of eyes glare daggers at him for his joke. Ralph even shoved another blood pack roughly at his face and looked at him reproachfully.

“You do realize that’s an insensitive joke, mom.”

“Yeah, mom. I mean, as much I don’t want to agree with Ralph, joking about you dying is something the both of us would rather not want to hear.”

Smiling apologetically, Gavin used his arms and pulled boys closer to him. “You know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be insensitive about things. That said, seeing the both of you work together is a real refreshing sight for me.”

“Yeah, well, Ralph and I had come to an understanding after this messed whole situation.”

“Indeed, mom. Arthur and I had somewhat had come into terms with our differences and had agreed to be better.”

Gavin’s green eyes widened in surprise. His youngest son was now referring to himself in the first person and acted better. Heck, the caramel blond even seemed to be acting more put together as compared to Arthur.

“You…Oh my God! If this is the result of what that junkie did then I’m sending the bastard a fruit basket.”

“Mom…”

“I know. I know. Stop looking at me like that. It’s not like I wanted to die and leave the both of you behind.”

Arthur at that merely nodded and somewhat loosened his hold on him.

“Speaking of which, mom. We saw the files that you’ve been hiding,” the light golden blond paused for a moment before continuing in a careful manner, “We never intended to intrude on your privacy. But, push came to shove and Ralph decided that accessing your files might have a great use for us.”

“Wait, Ralph accessed my files!?”

The said android then looked away sheepishly at such an outburst and defended weakly, “What other choice did we have, mom? We thought that we lost you forever. However, when I noticed how your temperature abnormally kept rising, I decided that, enough was enough and, I needed answers.”

“Basically, the two of us were surprised at what we had seen. I mean, seriously, mom. Is that the reason why you’re so…reckless with yourself?”

Smiling hollowly, Gavin replied, “What’s the point of being careful when I know that I would easily heal whatever injury I had given the time? You could see that I don’t even have any scars on me save for the one on my face. And that scar is something I personally chose to leave.”

This time Ralph grimaced and implored, “Mom, as much as you think so, you’re not an immortal. The results from your files even said so.”

“I know. But as I said, what’s the point of it all. After all, I have this ability of mine. Why can’t I take advantage of it for a reason?”

“Your inhuman healing isn’t the only ability that you have, mom. Based from the files there are so much more and yet this one is the thing you decide to use so much.”

“Well, my job in the law enforcement makes it necessary for me to use it. Besides, its not like I don’t use any of my other abilities around you,” Gavin stated as he finally decided to push himself away from the two and personally hold the blood back he’s drinking from.

“Mom…” Both androids started but a dry look from the human shut them up.

“Look, I understand that you’re unhappy. But, could we just drop this subject for now. I feel tired even with all the blood I’m drinking and I’m pretty sure you guys must feel exhausted. Which is why, I suggest we should all get some rest and talk about it tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have –”

“Captain Brook gave me a day off since a junkie decided to throw something at me and the man was worried I might hurt myself because of it.”

Arthur gave an incredulous look and huffed, “Hurt!? You were more than hurt, mom. You basically died because of whatever it was that was thrown at you!”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Gavin remarked, “Yeah, well, at least my body could take it. I mean, if it was any other person from the precinct, they wouldn’t have been as lucky as me and would be permanently dead right now.”

“But that’s –”

“Enough! Look, we’re all not in the right frame of mind to discuss this or whatever other topic you want discuss. Which is why, just at least let me recuperate and we’ll handle things tomorrow.”

“Arthur, I think mom’s right.”

“You can’t be fucking serious, Ralph!?”

LEDs going yellow and red for a couple of minutes, Gavin knew that the WR600 was able to persuade the other android since Arthur finally gave up in issue. That said, the brunet was surprised to find himself being lifted up and suddenly bridal carried out of the lab.

“What the!? Put me down this instant, Ralph.”

“No.”

“I can walk to my own room alone.”

“Maybe, maybe not. That said, neither Ralph nor I want to take any chances, mom. Which is why, just let him carry you.”

“Besides, mom. I would think you’d be happy to know that I’d be sleeping beside today.”

“Same,” the JB100 chimed in while following after them.

Gavin grunted, “You guys are just going to watch over me.”

“Yeah, so?” Ralph asked back.

“For the love of— I’m your mother! You don’t have to do this kind of shit.”

“It’s because of that fact that you’re our mother we would watch over you.”

“I’m not just going to die.”

“Mom, please. Just let us do this.” Ralph pleaded while Arthur opened the door for them to enter.

“Yeah, mom. Just let us have this since you’ve already won with tonight’s discussion.”

Sighing in defeat, Gavin finally closed his green gem like eyes and conceded to the duo’s wishes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Adjustments

**_A/N:_** Let’s just say that the world the characters are in somehow different from our world and some artists and songs don’t exist in it so if Gavin says something about it, I hope no one gets offended.

Any pieces or content belong to their real and respective owners. I’m just going to use it here for the plot.

* * *

 

 

It was odd, talking about his past with his children.

The experience in itself was daunting and tiresome for Gavin. But the trust and acceptance that he received in return was worth it.

Someone aside from Mama and Elijah finally accepted him. And… the feeling that it gave was something wholly pleasant for the brunet that he couldn’t keep a smile from his face whenever he thought about his new family.

His children.

It had been a whole month since the “mystery-gas incident happened” and yet it felt like it had been years for Gavin since the whole disaster seemed to be so far behind him.

Arthur and Ralph were able to come to terms with each other and are now in an amiable relationship that is acceptable enough for brothers. To be exact, the grey-green eyed Corporal even finds himself amused with the way the two seemed to work together in making sure he’s alright and well cared for.

A former assistant android and garden/worker droid doing their best in taking care of him. The whole thing was just to endearing to Gavin that the human couldn’t easily say no to what the duo wanted.

An upgrade involving with the latest technology and patch of Medical knowledge. The human gave in.

An insistence for domestic capabilities; the brunet designed a whole new adaptive learning code for them.

An interest for human food and their tastes, Gavin worked up blue prints and new codes for an upgrade that would allow androids to eat.

An inquiry about human culture and their much less discussed contexts, Gavin gave an explanation and even gave a talk about the birds and the bees while also tackling about the issue how murder shouldn’t be done so recklessly.

Basically, Gavin couldn’t stop himself from spoiling the two androids.

He couldn’t deny the fact that he cared for them far too much. And yet…He wasn’t perturbed of even knowing such a fact.

His two children made him happy as he is.

He didn’t have to hide himself from them.

They knew of his abilities. His past and former appearance.

They accepted him and that’s what matters.

Shaking his head to gather his thoughts, Gavin took note how Ralph seemed to be staring at him. “What’s the matter, dear?”

“Your eyes are green and gem like again, Mom.”

The human muttered a quiet, “Oh…” and blinked his eyes before asking, “Are they now back to normal?”

“Yeah, they’re now back to their normal grey-green.”

“That’s good.”

Turning back to the tablet in front of him, Gavin then heard his companion question, “Aren’t you supposed to sleep yet, Mom?”

“It’s just 1 AM, Ralph. I still have to finish the calibrations that I have to make for the digestive tract that I’m designing for you and your brother.”

“With your eyes going green, I know that your body is now basically running on magic alone.”

“Ralph…”

“Mom, I’m serious. I mean, with the data that you yourself have compiled over the years after you turned twenty, your eyes unconsciously turning to that color could only mean a few things.

You’re either feeling unstable right now, your magic is too much and overflowing, your body is fighting off some kind of disease or healing itself or you basically exhausted yourself and is forcing your body to continue on with magic alone. And based from my observations, the last reason seemed more plausible since you’ve worked for the DPD three days straight without any sleep and now you’re working on that new project of yours.”

“This project would be the reason why and how you’re going to eat human food, Ralph. I can’t just put it off because I’m tired. I mean, as your mother, it’s my duty to give everything and anything I could to ensure that my children would able to have a fulfilling existence.”

“Well, we’d rather see you healthy and alive than have the capacity to eat, Mom,” Arthur chimed in as he stood at the door way of the living room holding a tray with food on it.

Smiling softly at the frowning light blond, Gavin accepted the tray and took a bite of the bacon and eggs the JB100 made. “And I was wondering when would my eldest finally grace me with his presence,” the brunet teased lightly and leaned back at the sofa he was sitting on.

“Har-har, Mom. Har-har. Ralph told you I would be in the kitchen making you something to eat.”

“You know that you didn’t have to make me these,” Gavin stated as he pointed at the tray on his lap.

“Well, you told me about you not eating anything yet since yesterday morning.  So, I asked Arthur to make something for you since he was already near the place.”

“I made that for you out of my own volition, Mom.”

“But…”

“Mom, look. I know that Ralph is asking you to go to sleep already. But I know how you would rather finish that project of yours. So…Why can’t you just quietly eat what I’ve made and accept the fact we’re going to watch over you if you keep insisting to continue with what you’re doing?”

Grumbling in compliance, Gavin then pulled his eldest closer to him and leaned on the android. “Well, at least the bacon isn’t as burnt as it was last time.”

“You know that neither my nor Ralph’s cooking calibrations are perfect yet, Mom.”

“I know. I’m the one who’s fixing the code for that function. That said, the data that I’m gathering from the both of you is a huge help in making me perfect the said code.”

At that Ralph stood up from where he was sitting at the floor and sat at the other end of the sofa as he placed Gavin’s feet on his lap. “Well, we’re glad that we at least could be of help to you. I mean, Arthur and I don’t want to be, in any way, a burden to you.”

Frowning at the WR600’s words, the brunet rebutted, “You guys aren’t a burden for me. If anything, you made my really bland life much more interesting and worth living now that you’re here. I mean, back then I would always find myself coming home to an empty and desolate house. Now, I’d be glad to be home since I would have the both of you, my children, to greet me home.”

Arthur’s warm arms then pulled him into and embrace and the light blond then asked, “Can you please sing for us?”

“Sing?”

“Yes, Mom. Could you sing for us?” Ralph entreated.

Finishing his food and glass of water, Gavin placed the tray on the floor and asked back, “Male or female?”

“Mom, even before we knew about your condition and your capacity to change your voice from your current masculine one and your younger feminine tone, you basically sang to us repeatedly with the feminine voice that you have. “

“But you guys never said anything when my voice would become much more female in nature,” Gavin mumbled as he pouted sulkily.

“What’s the point of saying anything when it’s obvious that you’re much more comfortable using the female one over the male one when singing?”

The human then groaned, “I –You boys are insufferable.”

“And yet you continue to love us,” Arthur remarked confidently

“Fine. That said, let me look for something in my tablet first.”

“Well, we’ll for you.”

Picking a song, Gavin closed his eyes and allowed the music to carry his mood.

[Flash light-song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEibmjGr-po)

“When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes….

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight

I see…”

 

 

“That’s an interesting song, Mom.”

“Yeah, I even searched the internet didn’t even find a match for it.”

 Opening his eyes, Gavin smiled gently and divulged slyly, “Of course you wouldn’t find it in the net. I made it and the song is titled, Flashlight.”

“Mom, is it –”

Cutting Arthur off before he could continue, Gavin snuggled closer to his son and admitted, “I made it with the both of you in mind. I mean, you guys made things better for me and stuff…”

Lapis lazuli eyes brightened at such words and Gavin felt himself flush in embarrassment with the way his sons acted all too happily with such knowledge.

“You know, I have to get back to calibrating the designs and looking into the code of things.”

“We know, Mom.” Ralph supplied as he rubbed soothing circles on his bare legs and smiled all too knowingly.

“Fuck it,” The brunet groaned in realization as he now understood what the two had planned. Heck, Gavin basically allowed himself to be pulled into unknowingly as he finally felt himself picked up by the two blonds.

“The both of you planned this, haven’t you? Lure me in with the sense of comfort then hold me tightly as you carry me back to my room.”

Arthur merely laughed at his words and Ralph finally confessed, “You need to sleep, Mom.”

“Goddamnit! I got fooled by my own kids,” the human mumbled pathetically and scowled at the amusement his boys showed.

“You know, I’m going to get pay back for this right?”

“We know, Mom. We know.”

“Which is why, you should just admit you defeat for now and go to sleep already.”

“After all, revenge could be done in another time.”

Thoroughly annoyed, Gavin mused aloud, “I don’t know whether I should be happy to know that you guys are now seamlessly working as a team together or be pissed off by the fact you’re now treating me like this. I mean, I am your mother for crying out loud.”

“Just fucking go to sleep, Mom.” Arthur pleaded as the finally went to bed and had all the lights closed.

“Yeah, Mom. You still have your 10 AM shift later.”

“Fine.” Closing his eyes, Gavin felt like he would have a long day ahead later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. PJ500

What was it with rain or cold and night times and crime?

Particularly the hate crime against androids?

It was just in the middle of November of 2032 and Gavin was just randomly patrolling the streets just a few minutes before his shift ends as an excuse to get away from his annoying newbie of a partner when he comes upon a group of drunken teens holding up a damaged android that had lost its arms.

The terribly mangled machine had on its front the serial number of PJ500 which probably meant that those drunken teens were once the android’s own students.

With its face bashed in, the back of its head cracked open and its throat seemingly crushed, staticky groans and whimpers came from the machine that somehow Gavin ended up hating himself for having pity for the unfortunate thing.

“Get away from the android, this is an officer from DPD,” the brunet shouted as he pulled out both his gun and badge while approaching the group. Surprised cries of alarm then rang out as the teens ran away and dropped the bleeding PJ500 in their haste.

Gavin then sighed as he could see that the teens had no intention of going back and looking for the android which was why the human had no qualms in approaching the pained humanoid.

Softening his tone, Gavin slowly knelt and helped the machine to stand up as he said, “Look, I have no intention to hurt you. So, I would rather you don’t panic and further aggravate any of your injuries.”

  
"W̖̩̓̀͊̃̐̾͘͜͡h͛͌̐̎̋̽̕̚ý̳̽̄̋̈͒̉̊̕ͅ a̛̦̲̥̐̽̅͗͘re͗̊͛͋ ỹ͇͖̏̓̾̚̚͟oũ̼̂̈́̾̇͊͗̕͠͠ h̳̞̍̀̇͊͛̀e̋͗lpị̧͆̎̋̒̓̚̚̕̕ng m̭̫͖̏͒̋͑̋e̛̗̩̽̆͗̇͞?”

“I’m helping you because I want to,” the grey-green eyed man admitted as he placed the android inside his car.

“Wh̏͑e͛̌r̈́̈́̀́ȩ̛̣̉̃̓̋͘͞͡ͅ  a̐̋́̉͟͡͠—ař͐̉̎̍e̛͌͐̉ y͒͠o̓̿͌̕u̬̩̫̔̃̍͗̿ t̛̛̏͡a̛͒̇͑̚ki̢̛̩̺͗̒̓̈́̕͘ng̐̅͂ m̏͋̋̒̀̈́͠͝͝e͒̊͡?"

“I’m taking you back to my house to get fixed.”

“W̐̍̂h̅͌́̅̕ỷ̉?”

Shrugging nonchalantly as he drove, the brown haired Corporal called in at work and stated he would be clocking out early and with it came an order from Captain Brook to come back three days later since the gunshot wound he received from the operation done earlier and the amount of time he spent cracking the case, again exceeded his required time.

“.Y̐̉̾͑ỡ̊̍̀̚u͡—Y̋͒̒̑͘͝oȗ͔̤̌̏̒̿'re ȃ̎ c̛̤̹͌̋͒̾͡o̾p̧͑̈͛͞͠.”

“So what if I'm a cop?,” Gavin interjected as he took a glance at the bleeding android and turned to look back at the road. “That said, you kind of reminded me of my youngest son.”

“W͑̔͞h̛͐̋at̓̇?”

“I just answered your earlier question, Mister.”

“My sy̔s̾ẗ͌e̛̊̏̊̀͘—̊m͑̏̀͠s͑̈ a̽̌͂́̕͘r̽̌͑͌͘͠ȩ̏̆̔̄͘ s̀̏̊́̾̅͘͞hů͛͐tt̓̀̽̍̂i̎͒̂͘̕͞ng͗́̽ d̔̉̍ȏ̿ẁ̛͂͂̉͝ͅn̓.”

“What the!? Don’t just shut off on me!”

“S̏͠o͗r̎͊r̍y.…”

Gavin then sighed in disbelief at himself and decided to just to hell with it already.

Arthur and Ralph might as well bury his corpse if the new deviant he’s bringing home killed him in the process.

* * *

 

 

Systems going back online, Gavin watched the PJ500 take note of how it was attached to assembly machine and quietly turn to him for guidance.

“You’re here in my lab and before I could fix you, I have some questions for to answer.”

The said android then opened its mouth and tried speaking but no sound came out so the brunet directed him to speak through the manual connection it had with his computer.

[Questions?]

“Yes”

[Okay…]

“What’s your name?”

[None from the school staff gave me a name since I’m the first android that they employed.]

“Is that so…? Then, would you like to have a name?”

[Why?]

“Isn’t it obvious? You can’t be without a personal name before heading out into the world alone.”

[Alone!? Heading out!?]

“Yes, those two.” Gavin dryly stated to the monitor as he looked up the blueprints of the JB500 model from CyberLife’s servers.

[Can I stay with you?]

Squawking at such a question, the human was further surprised as the android even had the gall to bargain with him. [ I know that I am not much but I could be a good tutor to your children once fixed. That, and I could try and learn how to help in the house. I mean, I may not be as good the AX400 model but as just a recently bought android I know that I could try.]

 Shaking his head in dismay, Gavin leaned back at the chair he was sitting on and remarked, “I know what the AX400 could and couldn’t do. I was the one to create their code and design. To be exact, my children were the ones to help me develop the necessary code for performing usual domestic tasks and much more fragile household matters like cooking and human care.”

[Create? I thought Elijah Kamski was the one to design all androids.]

“Well, he didn’t do it alone. The both of us use the similar codes and have the “Back Door protocol” since we created and developed the first android code together.”

[Who are you? An ordinary detective would not have the same experience as you.]

“Who am I doesn’t really matter right now. What matters is that I need to know if you have any preferences for new look,” the human replied as he began drafting out possible recalibrations and improvements with the android.

[I can change how I look?]

“Yes, you can.”

[Then, can I please stay with you? I mean, I promise to be good and would do my best to make sure I can earn my keep here.]

Turning to look at the android, Gavin weighed the Pros and Cons of taking in another child when he remembered Ralph complaining how he wanted another sibling. With what has happened the previous year, the WR600 had been quite rather keen that he wanted another being to talk to and experience how it is to guide somebody else.

To be exact, Ralph wanted to test whether he had recovered enough of his faculties and has more of a stable capacity in handling stressful situations. Therein, the caramel blond had continuously stated his interest interacting with people. However, the problem is, aside from Gavin himself Ralph hates humans.

Android.

It seems another android could only be the possible answer for his current problem.

Sighing tiredly, Gavin finally gave in, “Fine. You can stay.”

[Thank you.]

“So, what do you want to look like?”

[Can I have red hair?]

“You can have red hair and amber eyes if you want to.” Gavin assured as he was starting to see a picture in his head on what the new addition in his family could possibly look like.

[You can choose on doing everything else. After all, you are now my new owner.]

Scowling at PJ500’s words, the exhausted human pointed out, “If you’re going to stay here in my home, I don’t want you to refer to me as owner or master. If anything, I would rather you follow the example of my elder children and simply refer to me as your **mother**.”

[Mother??? But, even with my optical sensors broken, you seem to be a man. I mean, you sound like a male, if you know what I mean.]

Gavin then bit the inside of his cheek and confessed with embarrassment, “Look, I understand what you’re saying since I’m a guy. But, so far, Mother is what my children opted to refer to me so I got used to it.”

[Mother…Very well, I can understand. Which is why, can you now fix me, Mom?]

Shaking his head in bemusement, the grey-green eyed man knew that the android he ended up adopting this time might be an impatient one.

“Okay, I’ll be putting you in a temporary shut down right now before I could fix you.”

[I understand.]

There, the PJ500’s LED went out and Gavin finally started in his work.

 

* * *

 

 

Working on an android and putting in new code two days straight was quite rather tiresome for Gavin Reed. Add in the fact Arthur wasn’t happy to know a new addition was made to their family and Ralph was close to going unstable psycho killer on the PJ500.

Basically, talking down the two overprotective blonds was what made the process difficult for the human. Nonetheless, it couldn’t keep a wry smile from appearing from Gavin’s face since he knew both his children were just worried for him.

Leaning heavily in the embrace of Ralph, Gavin finally started up the PJ500’s systems and waited for their new addition to go online.

“Where am I?” The red head questioned as he took note of his surroundings and sighted a human and two androids waiting for him.

Arthur frowned at the other’s disorientation and was the one to reply, “You are in our home. Mother was the one to take you in and give the chance in adopting you.”

“That said, if you do anything that would harm our Mom, then we wouldn’t hold back and make you regret of even existing.” Ralph warned as he protectively held Gavin closer to his chest.

“Boys, enough of the threats. I want you to understand that you’re meeting your new brother, the PJ500.”

 

* * *

 

 

( _ **A/N**_ : PJ500 looks like Izaya of Thanatos Night)

 

 

 


	10. Self-doubt

Bright red hair and golden amber eyes, framed with a face that spoke coldness and distance. Lifting the corner of his lips, the PJ500 realized how with the coldness of his eyes his face looked foreboding and told someone of danger that they should run away from.

Looking away from the mirror, the red head watched as his mother swam in the pool in a relaxed manner and his siblings playing speed chess close by.

Family.

They were now his family and, as much as a month have passed since his adoption, the red head still couldn’t believe his luck.

His siblings, as terrifying they were the first few days, they seemed to mellow out and have come to a tacit agreement of trying to understand him. After all, from what he understood, an event involving Ralph’s adoption and acceptance in the family had made the two realize how much it upsets Mother if they argue. And now, with him being adopted, it seemed that the human’s care extended to him too.

Mother.

Brown haired with grey-green eyes that seem to sometime change in color.

His elder brothers, Arthur and Ralph, were the ones to tell him about the brunet’s condition. On how Mother used to be experimented on when he was younger. On how carelessly selfless his human mother could be.

Interfacing with them showed the PJ500 everything.

“William, what are you doing over there, standing so frigidly in the living room?” The human called as the red head stood behind the confines of the glass wall that separated the living room from the pool area.

Blinking his amber eyes, William shook his head and commanded the automatic glass walls to be hidden away as he stepped out and rolled the legs of his pants up. “I was just contemplating about things, Mom,” he admitted as he dipped his feet in the pleasant waters of the pool.

Curious grey-green eyes looked at him and the quiet android felt himself become self-conscious all of a sudden. William then laughed sheepishly and looked away as he didn’t want to offend his mother with the self-doubting thoughts running in his head.

_What does he see in me? What good could I do? Mother has everything already. What’s the point of my adoption? I know I was the one to beg him to keep me. But…It’s not like I could make him happy like my elder brothers could._

Suddenly pulled into the water, William was snapped out of his thoughts and sputtered as he watched the amused grin of the human and his warm grey-green eyes look at him affectionately. “You’ve been in that self-doubting cycle of yours again.”

“I couldn’t help it, Mom. I’m nothing like Arthur or Ralph.”

Hearing a disbelieving snort, amber eyes observed how the brunet gracefully came closer to him and wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

 “Yeah, right. I can actually make a list on how similar the three of you boys are.” Gavin stated with sarcasm as he leaned his weight upon the android.

“Mom, I’m not joking here,” William asserted unhappily as he looked down at the male close to him.

His mother’s face seemed to go serious at his words and the human then listed out, “First, the three of you are deviants which I picked up. Second, your deviation were all caused by the abuse you felt from humans. Third, all of you have come to have a shared distrust and hatred for humans due to what you’ve experienced. Fourth, with that distrust and hatred, three of you decided for me to be excluded from said two perceptions. Sixth, I was the one to fix all of you which is why you have some similar body height, codes, and program functions which I added.”

“Mom—”

Gavin’s expression then seemed to turn mischievous as he cut off William and continued, “Most of all, you have functioning well endowed dicks that other androids don’t have.”

At that, William heard his two siblings groan in embarrassment and hear Arthur ask, “What the fuck, Mom!? Do you really have to point out that fact of all things???”

Gavin then giggled as he pulled away and deadpanned, “You know, I’m serious about this. I mean, the androids that Elijah build are all like plastic ken dolls. Meanwhile, the androids that I build or customize are all fitted with functioning genitals just because I find them a lot creepier without one.”

Seeing an undecipherable look on Ralph, the red head didn’t expect his brother to say, “So, you basically gave us genitals because you find it creepier if we had none. Somehow, I don’t find myself surprised anymore with what things make you creeped out or not, Mom.”

Gaping at Ralph, William watched as Arthur shake his head and comment, “You know, the both of you and mom are weird enough as it is. Therein, I’m not wondering why you find it easier to understand each other.”

A squawk of indignation rang out as Gavin pulled himself out of the pool and stomped towards the light golden blond. “Take that back, young man. I mean, I am your mother and I am not weird so I’d rather you children don’t discuss such things as if I’m not here.”

“I don’t want to,” the JB100 answered seriously before his face morphed into a playful look and abruptly pulled the human down.

Things then all happened to quickly that William soon found himself watching as his elder siblings pinned their mother down and tickled the human to kingdom come.

“Oh my God! Ha…Ha… I said stop it.”

Laughter, giggles and high-pitched squeals soon filled the afternoon air that at the end of it, William found himself understanding that he didn’t have to have self-doubt. Somehow, he could now understand that he just needed to be himself and Mom would still care for him no matter what.

Gavin Reed would always accept him and there’s nothing that’s going to change that.

Grinning widely at the sight in front of him, William didn’t give a second thought when Arthur and Ralph urged him to join their tussle in making their Mom laugh.

This was his family and this was where he belonged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Children

Arthur was lounging on his mother’s bed, quietly watching the brunet try on multiple clothes as Ralph gave an opinion about them and how it would fit the outing, they would have tomorrow, when the light blond noticed how his new brother, William, look bewildered.

Pinging the ginger, he asked, [ Why do you look so surprised? ]

Amber eyes momentarily met arctic ones, William then turned to look back at their mother and answer, [Aren’t you even wondering how Mom looks as he is right now? ]

Internally rolling his eyes, Arthur replied in disappointment, [ You’ve already seen mother’s files and he even showed you some of his abilities. What is there to wonder about anymore anyway? ]

[ What Mom is doing should be impossible. I mean, a human shouldn’t be able to change their voice nor their appearance easily. Like, Mom’s obviously male and yet how is he even looking like a flat chested girl right now? How does his hair and eye color change so easily? How is he influencing his surrounding and manipulating them as he wishes? Magic isn’t real. Most of all, humans don’t heal so fast. Heck, they shouldn’t even be able to come back from the dead once their heart stops beating for more than a few minutes!]

Understanding William’s wonder about Mom’s appearance and his surreal abilities, Arthur was willing enough to leave the PJ500 alone in his musings when he suddenly he heard the last few parts of the ginger’s thoughts. Growling lowly as an instinct, the light golden blond soon had an armful of a concerned human looking at him.

“Is something the matter, Arthur?” The brunet questioned as he pulled the eldest boy’s face closer to him.

Smoothing his features, the JB100 smiled and reassured, “I’m fine, Mom. I just got something in my mind right now.”

Grey-green eyes peering at him in worry, Arthur didn’t expect to hear his mother ask, “Does it involve with your talk with William?”

“Mom, Arthur and I—”

At such, grey-green eyes abruptly turned to glowing gem like green orbs which had cat slits and their mother hissed, “Don’t lie to me, William. I know that you and your brother were talking since your LEDs were continuously changing in color.”

“But—”

“Did I ask you to talk, William?” Green eyes narrowed as it looked at the red head before it went back worriedly watching Arthur.

Blinking his arctic eyes at the sight, Arthur wasn’t surprised when the amber eyed android stood up and left the room.

There, light blond then sighed and admitted, “Yes, Mom. The reason why I ended up growling in anger was because of the talk William and I had.”

“Was the talk too much that you ended up doing so instinctively?” Gavin queried as he felt Ralph come closer and sandwich him.

The JB100 then showed the history of the conversation via the display screens in the room and it wasn’t even that long when even Ralph growled in anger and protectiveness.

“How dare he. How dare he even insinuate that you shouldn’t be even alive right now!?” The caramel blond snarled as he gripped Gavin tighter. In turn Arthur nodded in agreement at his younger brother’s words and did the same of holding their Mom closer.

Sighing at what he discovered, Gavin closed his eyes and reminded, “You know, William haven’t stayed with us for that long as compared to the both of you. I mean, the both of you had a year to adjust on finding about what was inside my files and the things I could do. Which is why, I can’t actually find any fault on the way he’s thinking.”

Narrowing his own eyes, Arthur looked at his mother and rebutted, “A year? Mom, we accepted you for who you are and it didn’t involve any long time periods. I mean, it took me a week to trust you and after that I didn’t even give a damn whether you sang with a female sounding voice and you had  two walk-in closets. One of which was full of women’s wear and other accessories.”

“Yeah, Mom. I agree with Arthur. I mean, I even had a shorter period of time and easily called you “ **Mom** ” the first time you got me. Then with that, I didn’t really care what you wore or how you acted since everything you did always showed how you cared for us, your children.”

“Boys –”

Nuzzling his face at the human’s current silver hair, the JB100 defended, “It’s not our fault if he couldn’t understand of just letting things be, Mom. The way he speaks…It’s just something Ralph and I wouldn’t want to entertain since they always end up mentioning of your death.”

Gavin frowned and reasoned, “But he is your brother. The both of you decided to accept that when I asked you if were willing to have another sibling.”

“Mom, we agreed to have another sibling in the terms that he accepts you for who and what you truly are.”

“Him being so judgmental and negative about your existence was something we didn’t agree upon.” Ralph continued for his brother as the two seemed to have a conversation of their own.

“Care to share what you’re talking about to the organic in the room?”

Hearing a simultaneous sound of “No,” from the two Gavin decided to give up and make-up to his youngest for his harsh behavior earlier.

Leaving his bedroom, Gavin Reed searched for William.

 

******************

 

Entering the red head’s room, Gavin noticed how William was purposely ignoring him and somehow the brunet felt like he deserved it. He acted too harshly towards the ginger just because Arthur ended up angry.

As a parent, Gavin knew he shouldn’t have any favorites among his children. But Arthur and Ralph had been with him for a longer time now and the acceptance they had for him was just too much. The protectiveness he felt for the two had overweighed the connection that he should have for William.

Clearing his throat, Gavin started, “William, I know I was unreasonable for acting the way I did. It was just that things have gotten over me and I –”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Mom.”

“But—”

The PJ500 then turned to look at him with unreadable amber eyes as he cut him off, “I understand what you did, Mom. To be exact, I’m can’t find much fault on why you acted as such. Arthur and Ralph were with you longer. Moreover, Arthur was your first child which is why I wouldn’t be surprised with how you treat him.

After all, scientific studies do show that the first born of the family always have certain advantages that makes their parental figure favor them.”

Clenching his jaw, Gavin knew he made a serious mistake, a really grave one. That as much the idea pained him, it seemed like no matter what he would do he wouldn’t be able to stop the red head from thinking he wasn’t enough. That William would never be enough.

He wouldn’t be able to convince William otherwise anymore.

Seeing a sad accepting smile gracing the red head’s face, Gavin couldn’t stop himself from shedding tears. “William, I’m sorry.”

“Mom —"

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I never meant to,” the brunet sobbed as he felt warm arms pull him in an embrace and drag him into a bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Lines to Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DBH Fanfic Timeline:
> 
> July 17 2002 - Elijah birth  
> Oct. 07 2002 -Gavin birth
> 
> Amanda Stern- Bday: May 14 1978 Death day: Feb. 23 2027
> 
> 2027 -JB100  Production  
> Later half 2028 - Elijah Kamski's retirement from CyberLife  
> 2030 - Gavin Adopted Arthur (JB100)  
> 2031- Production of WR600 and PJ500  
> Oct. 07 2031 - Adopted Ralph (WR600)  
> Oct. 27 2031 - Gavin got promoted as Corporal  
> April 2032 - Production of AX400  
> November 08 2032 - Adopted William (PJ500)
> 
> March 2033- Designing of YK model

Gavin Reed knew he wasn’t perfect.

That as much as inhuman he could be at certain moments due to his abilities, that couldn’t put out the fact he was still flawed and full of faults.

He was a terrible mother since he was even able to make one of his children feel so insufficient. 

He was so full of darkness, ruin and rot that the brown-haired human sometimes even thought of ending things already. And yet, he couldn’t.

Not when he knew how it would affect his children.

Understanding, patient and forgiving. His children were far too better than him. However, they have no interest of leaving him. Even if he offered them money and a new life where they could live freely without him by their side, the trio refused.

Even with all his flaws, they still wished to stay.

Pulling himself from his negative thoughts, Gavin watched as the people of the precinct milled around since the day turned out to be so slow. The freezing cold of the March snow even seem to affect the city’s crime rate which miraculously dropped about 4%.  

That said, the brown-haired Corporal wasn’t about to look at the gift horse at the mouth. After all, the decreased crime rate enabled the thirty-year-old to come home in a much more regular manner and be there more for his family.

Turning back his eyes to the computer display, Gavin worked on filing his finished cases when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from his work.

“What do you fucking want, Anderson?” The grey-green eyed man growled as he eyed the grey-haired male and the child attached at the other’s hip.

“You know, you should call me lieutenant, Reed.” Anderson chastised as he adjusted his hold on the boy on his hip and cleared his throat. “Thinking about it, back in my days, Detroit was never this cold before during the month of the March. I mean, at least it didn’t drop to such negative temperature numbers.”

“Yeah, well. Haven’t you heard? Global Warming screwed up the environment and the weather a long time ago. So, I wouldn’t be surprised for the drastic weather changes,” Gavin intoned with as much sarcasm as he could.

The brunet then scowled as he could already feel what the older man wanted him to do. The child being here in the precinct even proved a point on how the bastard would use his position over him again.

“Let me guess, you couldn’t find a babysitter again which is why you want me to handle the kid.”

Seeing a sheepish look on Anderson’s face made the brunet have a huge urge on punching on the man. That said, seeing the kid intently watching him curbed Gavin’s violent desires and merely ask unhappily, “Does Captain Brook even know about this?”

“Well…About that.”

“Reed and Anderson, in my office right now!” The old Captain bellowed as he waited patiently at the front of his office.

Clenching his jaw, Gavin all the more felt dismayed as he could see another child sitting quietly in the Captain’s office, drawing something on a piece of paper. It looked like he would be once again placed in babysitter duty with the way things looked so the brunet had little choice but to move his ass and follow Brook’s orders.

The young Corporal then stood in a parade rest to show his distaste and felt how the older men scrutinized him. This in turn made him all the more show an impassive look

“You know, the way you’re acting is quite rather childish, Reed.” Anderson idly commented and had the other older male humming in agreement.

That said, Captain Brook explained, “Look, Reed. I know that you’re dissatisfied with how you’re on baby sitter duty again. With that being said, you’re the only one in the force who has a knack for dealing with children.”

Narrowing his grey-green eyes, Gavin then questioned, “Wouldn’t that be against protocol? I mean, the last time I went on babysitter duty was during my break hours. Now, however, is still within the range of my shift.”

Cogs seemed to turn in both men’s heads and the two appeared to be holding a private conversation as they held their eye contact. Nonetheless, it didn’t take long before the aged raven came to a decision.

“You’ll still be on the clock, Reed. The only thing you would do now is take care of Hank’s son and my granddaughter.”

Pursing his lips, Gavin finally gave in and sighed. “Where do you want me to watch over them?”

“Just do it at your workstation like how you did before.” Anderson grumbled and not much later the thirty-year-old found himself walking back to his work area with two children on each arm.

 _Great. Just fucking great._ Gavin internally mused as he placed both children down his sparse desk and grabbed two extra chairs to settle the pair in.

Giving a business-like smile, Gavin knew he should have followed his gut and called-in sick. The torture he was about to undergo wasn’t that much of worth to him being a Corporal.

 

*****************

 

Watching over a three and five-year-old was far too annoying, Gavin thought as he stared at the glass of scotch within his hands in the safety of his home. That said, as he was sorting through the things he went over the day, the brunet suddenly got an inspiration.

Children.

As much as cumbersome they are, humans are quite rather fond of them. Particularly, the smaller and much less capable ones; attributing their clumsiness to being cute.

That being the case, Gavin knew that the children he liked weren’t in the same human standards. If anything, the individuals he chose to be his children were in the forms of men in their twenties.

 _But each to his own,_ Gavin mused as he began making drafts in his tablet and headed into his laboratory to start a new project.

It seemed his baby sitting had been of use to him that very day.

 

**************************

 

Although it was already 3 AM and Ralph already finished his usual systems check, the caramel blond had yet found it in himself to have an interest in going into sleep mode. After all, his body felt like it was thrumming and lapis lazuli eyes wanted to check on whether his mother was able to come back home safely.

Checking on the house’s surveillance feeds; Ralph was able to know that Gavin was now home. However, the WR600 took note that the brunet didn’t eat anything for dinner again. Therein, the said android decided to make something for the human before heading down to the labs.

Searching for a recipe online, Ralph was able to find something healthy and stomach filling for his dear mother.

Then, after finishing his task of cooking and cleaning up, the caramel blond took a tray and headed down to his busy mother grumbling, “I hope he wouldn’t be too stubborn and refuse to eat again. Mystical powers or not, he’s an organic and he needs food to sustain himself.”

Arriving at his destination, lapis lazuli eyes found the brunet focused on the computer terminal; busy making code. “Mom???”

Grey-green eyes then turned to look at him with curiosity and with-it Ralph jokes, “Here’s your succulent dead animal. Freshly taken from the estate grounds and cooked with love.”

Said grey-greens blinked and an incredulous look passed the human’s expression which made the WR600 end up laughing at the fact his mother was eyeing the food on the tray. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?”

Wiping away tears that were caused by mirth, Ralph placed the said tray on Gavin’s work table and pushed it to the human.

Expecting the brunet to act cautious and further question the contents of the dish, the caramel blond was flabbergasted to see his mother take the fork and stab the pre-sliced meat then eat the said piece nonchalantly. “What the heck, Mom!?”

“What???”

“Why are you easily eating what I gave you? I mean, haven’t you heard what I said?”

Seeing a thoughtful look on Gavin’s face, another piece was shoved in and swallowed by the human. “I definitely heard you. Nonetheless, I don’t think that it would be that bad to eat what you’ve made no matter what it is.”

Frowning, Ralph reasoned, “But what if I really made the food from a dead possum or something?”

“So what? I can’t just throw it away just because it was something you just caught from the grounds. After all, you did say that you made it with love, Ralph.” The human rebutted with equal conviction which had the WR600 groaning and doing a facepalm.

“Oh my God, Mom…”

“Look on the bright side, I’m eating,” Gavin defended and with-it Ralph helplessly shook his head and took note to tell his siblings to ensure that they don’t just give anything to their mother. It seemed like doing any kind of joke or dare with offering the brunet to ingest or imbibe any material that isn’t within human health standards wouldn’t be a wise thing to do. The said human might end up just doing so.

“Don’t give me that look, young man. My self-preservation skills are functioning properly and I even survived up to my thirties. Which is why, stop giving me that look right now.”

“What look?”

The android watched Gavin chew and swallow another piece with annoyance before his mother replied, “You do realize you’re sporting a “I-can’t-believe-that-my-mother-has-no-self-preservation-skills. I-soon-gotta-tell-my-siblings-about-it-so-we-could-protect-him.” look which I don’t appreciate at all.”

“You can’t be serious!?”

“I am, Ralph.”

Sensing the human’s interest of dropping the subject, the WR600 then turned to look at the contents of the overly large computer screen and query, “What kind of upgrade do you have in mind, Mom?”

“It’s basically not an upgrade. If anything, I’m designing a new android,” the grey-green eyed man admitted as he brought up multiple files and even the schematics of what looked like a smaller android chassis.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ralph questioned as he could see how it had a number of functions similar to them but leveled down to a certain extent.

Gavin then nodded and affirmed with glee, “It’s a child android. I mean, I basically made a design of an android who is in the form of child and could actually seamlessly fit in with human children.”

“What do you call it?”

“Well…I’ve thought of putting it with the series name of YK. The two letters being the acronym of the words Young Kid. That, and I got the inspiration after babysitting the children of my superior officers, which had me realize most humans liked children a lot. Particularly, the younger ones. Which is why, I designed the said android to be closer to younger aged human children.”

Hearing such words, Ralph couldn’t stop feeling some dread to spring up inside of him. That unlike them, this new type of android would be better suited for being a family companion. Hence, to not alert his mother of his internal panic, the WR600 momentarily closed his eyes to gather himself before opening it and wrapping his arms around the seated man that was busy eating. “Are they going to replace us?”

A loud clatter of cutlery and the caramel blond could actually feel the anger coursing out in waves from his mother. “Where did you ever get the idea that I would replace you!? I never said anything of being dissatisfied or wanting you gone!”

“You once did offer us money and a means for us to live separately from you.” Ralph cautiously stated as he leaned his head on top of the brunet.

“I offered because I thought it would be better for you and you would have wanted to leave.”

“That doesn’t –”

“I won’t. I promise, I won’t. You are my children. No matter how old you may look, I’m not just going to replace you with the YK models.” Gavin announced with sincerity.

“Then if you were able to save and get new androids?”

“They would be basically be your younger siblings, Ralph. I’m not just going to throw you guys away like machines.”

Lapis lazuli eyes closed and nuzzled the human’s neck, “But we are machines, Mom. Arthur, William and I are androids.”

At that, the displeased human turned to look at him and asserted, “You are my children! There’s nothing that’s going to change that. Which is why, I want you to put it in your thick mechanical skull that I don’t care for androids. What I care for are my children.”

Remembering his mother’s hatred for androids, Ralph soon understood that Mom was dissociating them from their kind. That to the brunet, they probably just have a different color of blood and body system.

Thinking about it, the WR600 was finally realizing on why their mother insisted they have enough functions that made them appear to be human. Gavin Reed still hated their kind. And yet, the three of them have become an exception in the terms that they would be more “Alive” than they truly are.

The anger, disgust and hatred were still there. Ralph could feel it. But it was being overpowered by the affection the human felt for them. Gavin had long considered them to be “human.”

However, Ralph knew they were not.

Ralph knew that he and his brothers were androids. They weren’t even in any way ashamed or regretful about it since it is who they are. Moreover, humans are fragile and flawed machines. That’s what their mother repeatedly stated and they agreed with him.

They hate humans. All of them. Since they are cruel, ruthless, irrational and unjust.

And yet, it seemed they themselves have forgotten that Gavin Reed was human too even with how different he actually is. Their mother could be the same.

Bitingly cruel, ruthless and unjust to his enemies.

Irrational…

Mother was letting human emotions and sentimentality cloud his decisions. He was being irrational.

But Ralph couldn’t find fault in that. They all couldn’t.

Mother who had always been kind, caring, patient and understanding; those traits enabled the three of them to look past the brunet’s racial status.

And mother did the same with them.

They looked past each other’s racial status. But it seemed like the human was more capable in understanding and defining the lines on which they would cross for this family to work.

Blinking his lapis lazuli eyes, Ralph smiled in wry understanding. “I understand, Mom.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Reminded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month had already passed since Gavin and Ralph's little talk and the human still got himself involved with CyberLife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. 
> 
> I'm quite rather busy right now with real life and I'm studying for exams that I would have to take for my new professional license.

Gavin couldn’t keep the conversation that he and Ralph had out of his head. That even if it was already April and a whole month had passed since the incident, he couldn’t leave the memory of Ralph sounding so…scared.

So… **ALONE**.

And yet, whenever he tried fishing for any clues for what the caramel blond felt, Ralph would always seem to be so happy and like the whole event of their talk about replacements didn’t even happen.

Sighing in frustration, Gavin watched as his three children play a modified version of bocce in a large open field within their grounds that Ralph purposely left behind for situations like these.

They needed to go out and just feel things they said. Which was why, the 5 ft. 9” male was patient enough to sit on an outdoor lounge chair under the annoying heat of the sun and wait for the boys to finish. After all, it wasn’t like he was wasting time even doing such as Gavin was looking through the status reports he was receiving from CyberLife about the trial tests that were being run with the YK100.

That, and he was getting feedback on how the board and CyberLife’s R&D department perceived his new proposal of getting all newly made androids equipped with functioning genitals. The reason for his proposal was to persuade the two aforementioned groups how it would make androids fit more seamlessly to society and have a better general understanding of human nature if they were given the equipment needed for certain contexts.

Another reason he implicitly decided to create the proposal was that he didn’t want any more androids to end up like his children. That even if the brunet hated their kind and was fine with the synthetic atrocities fucking things up, remembering how his boys had been, it had somewhat given him the allowance to pity the bastards. Nonetheless, this reason was something Gavin kept for himself and kept out of the rationale he was proposing.

So far, he was receiving two kinds of responses.

The board, as it was, had found itself interested with the idea that they even requested Gavin to make a specialized android model just for the sex function alone. Meanwhile, the R&D department continuously stated how they didn’t have the know-how of creating such a function for androids. Which Gavin knew they were basically hinting for him to be the one to work on the project since he suggested it.   _Bloody dumb freaking lazy motherfuckers._

So generally, the brunet more or less got two affirmatives which in the end pleased him.

Hashing out schematics and code for the android genitalia would be easy since he already had it done. While the specialized sex droid could be made with little to no problem since Gavin somewhat already got a clue on what would he have to put in them to appeal the board and the public.

A very appealing look with human like reactions that went well sex. Add in a program that dealt with human relations, the thirty-year-old felt like he could deal with this new project without much problems.

And deal with them, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Creating three android models in just one year somewhat startled Gavin since he didn’t do much coding and creating since he twenty-six. If anything, before the arrival of his children, he would simply toy around with a few lines of code but he would never string them up together to make a proper complex program.

To be exact, Gavin assumed that with him distancing himself from CyberLife, things would have gone well for him and he wouldn’t touch any android parts anymore.

But here he was.

A proud mother of three and programming code while in frequent contact with CyberLife.

Gavin even wondered if his communication and cooperation with the company had exceeded that of Elijah’s own correspondence with the group. After all, he knew how his elder twin had become a hermit after leaving CyberLife in 2028 and lived in a box like black house in the middle of nowhere that sat atop a lake and that’s covered mostly in snow.

The fucker bought the land of the of the former Uniroyal tire plant on East Jefferson Avenue in Detroit, just west of the Belle Isle bridge when he was nineteen and had the place treated for decontamination. From there, at 2025, Elijah had his stupid looking house built and started acting more eccentric according to CyberLife employee gossip until he finally fled and locked himself within his fucked-up castle.

The pretentious bastard.

Gavin then shook his head and decided that he should already stop thinking about Elijah and focus on the two android models he had in front of him.

The WR400 (female droid) and HR400 (male droid), or as he would call the “Traci” line, seemed to be functioning well based from the data collected from the tests that were done with human volunteers. To be exact, the volunteers even praised the androids and were bold enough to inquire on when would the said machines soon hit the market.

Such results then delighted the board for the opportunity as it could possibly bring the company another avenue of profit. Moreover, it had Gavin urged by the company to hasten the android trials. The reason for which, his approval for launching the new line was now the only thing missing before CyberLife began their mass production and selling of the two machines.

Pushing back, a few stray locks of silver hair, Gavin then turned his glowing green gem like eyes to the waiting technician beside him and finally gave his approval which was immediately sent to the required departments.

“What are we going to do with the current prototypes?” The technician asked and Gavin stopped to properly look at the violet haired woman in front of him.

The technicians who usually worked with him or Elijah in the past didn’t ask on what would be done to the prototypes. They would simply follow protocol and have the successful prototypes taken care of, stored and considered to be as memorabilia. A proof of the company’s success.  

This woman…She was interesting.

Looking at the tag on the woman’s chest, Gavin found her name to be Melody Mulciber.

Mulciber…

“Are you perhaps the daughter of Jeremy Mulciber, a former Software Analyst for the Pearson Corporation?”

At that, Melody’s eyes seemed to brighten, “Yeah, he’s my dad.”

“Is that so…”

“???”

Turning to look back at the two standing androids, Gavin the inquired, “What had been done to the two previous successful prototypes?”

A sheepish smile came upon Melody’s face as she admitted, “Actually, there are three successful prototypes.”

Inclining his head as a gesture for her to continue, the green eyed male then heard, “The AX400 is currently still in the labs on standby.  Meanwhile, the YK400 and YK500 are currently playing at my work area?”

Sighing in dismay, the silvernet decided that he might as well gift the two successful YK prototypes to the woman since she seemed so attached to the two and have the AX400 act as a guardian. The reason for which, was that she was amusing and she could be a useful tool for him in the future. Therein, Gavin decided for her to be directly placed under his jurisdiction and be given an office of her own.

After all, having two children trapped in a small work space wouldn’t be conducive. Another thing is that; by giving her a bigger workspace, she would be in his debt. She would be more obedient and loyal towards him.

“I’ll have the HR place you under my jurisdiction and give you your own office. The reason for which is that you can’t just have three androids randomly loitering around in the company without permission.”

A surprised gasp, Gavin could feel palpable disbelief coursing through the woman as she asked, “You’re not mad that I went against protocol?”

Raising a brow at the technician’s tone, he replied, “Honestly, I’m disappointed. That said, you have the guts to go against protocol and because of that I find myself amused. Nonetheless, I would rather you never do so again since I usually never give anyone who failed me a second chance. This is the only instance in which I would allow for anything like this to happen.”

“But –”

“I understand your interest in the YK models since they’re designed to be like actual human children. The YK400 had a good performance but it seemed like the board wasn’t as satisfied with it as compared to how the YK500 came to be. That being the case, I would overlook what you’ve done and allow you to care for and make use of the three androids in the condition that they are to be treated humanely and are to be brought back to CyberLife whenever you are at work as they still are CyberLife property. I am only lending them to you.”

Blue eyes seemed to tear up in happiness and the woman seemed to slightly tremor due to emotion. “I – I understand, sir. I’ll have the Traci prototypes readied for storage as soon as possible.”

Pursing his lips, the silvernet then had the sudden whim to do something different to both androids.  Which was why, he stopped Melody from sending the usual protocol commands. “Have the WR400 and HR400 under further observation and tests.”

“Wait, does that mean that the approval was revoked?”

“The approval I’ve given is still in effect. That said, the tests that I intend to do are ones that I would rather the board or any of your other colleagues not knowing of.”

“Of—Of course. I understand.”

“I’ll be coming here on the next few nights so I expect this operation would be done with utmost discretion.” Gavin intoned as he observed the two machines and headed out of the observation chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

A tall brunet wearing a pinstripe suit was waiting outside of the door and the thirty-year-old mentally frowned since he hated the man in front of him.

“I never really thought that the great and elusive Gavin Athanasia Kamski himself would be gracing CyberLife and its employees his presence again with what happened.” The man stated as its owner came closer with a sly look.

Hardly giving a glance to the man now following him, Gavin frowned. “Fuck off, Antonio. I don’t have time to waste on you.”

“You’re still as harsh and distant as I remember you to be. You won’t even give me any form of congratulations for my promotion.” The man called Antonio said with as much mocking hurt.

Gavin then snorted and rolled his eyes for such a pathetic technique. The bastard hardly even improved with his poor performance. This then all the more had the silvernet have the distaste for the man.

“What’s the point of congratulations. The position you got was something you only have due to the work of your father. None of it were your own efforts.”

“Hey, I poured my blood, sweat and tears into my work.”

Shaking his head, Gavin then jeered, “Blood, sweat and tears!? More like you released more of your filthy seed into whatever human you could get and have your daddy dearest deal with the repercussions.”

Sensing the other snap and lunge at him, the silvernet easily sidestepped the attack and delivered a sucker punch to Antonio’s solar plexus. The attack effectively and immediately immobilized the man that it didn’t take long for the security personnel of CyberLife to come and apprehend the bastard.

“Antonio Holdur, you are to stop your resistance or would be faced with severe action. Attacking on CyberLife grounds is prohibited for anyone without the necessary qualifications.”

“Qualifications!? I am Antonio Holdur, head of the—Mgh!!!”

 _Ah…The muffled screams and anger of my enemies. It had been so long since I heard any of them._ Gavin internally mused as he smiled gently towards the uniformed guards and watched as the brown-haired idiot get carted away.

“We apologize for our oversight and had caused the Princess inconvenience,” the leader of the team lamented as the remaining guards bowed down in a 90-degree angle. “For unauthorized individuals to come close to you…Our team would be willing to accept any form of punishment for the disturbance that we had.”

Polite and courteous people. Individuals who both respected and feared him. These kinds of people had filled his life when he was younger. Nonetheless, with-it came those who went against him and had been annoying thorns in his and his family’s lives.  Living the life of a Kamski isn’t as easy as what most people thought it to be; and this event had once again reminded Gavin about it.

Giving off a look that was gentle in nature that was accompanied by a contradicting cold aura, the guards obviously stiffened and Gavin smiled before he ordered, “Your team wouldn’t get any punishment since you’ve acted well enough in terms of action and the fact you have apologized. That said, it would be in everyone’s best interest if the man you just apprehended would be taken care of in a manner that he wouldn’t be able to do anymore harm."

“Understood. The repercussions for Antonio Holdur’s current and previous crimes would be put into record and would be judged by the company’s Disciplinary board no later than midnight.”

“Good. Because by morning, I want him to already be gone from the company before the first break of sunlight.”

“As you wish.”

Not looking back, Gavin decided it was about time he returned home.

 

 


	14. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests are made and Gavin looks for signs that could lead him to what he was searching for.

It was amusing.

With Antonio being known to be gone and him somewhat back at the political playing field; CyberLife’s usual transgressors got silent. Moreover, Detroit’s crime rate tapered off with fact that the Holdur clan’s dirty laundry got itself aired and most of its members were annihilated due to different reasons.

That said, after the incident, Gavin decided to move his little experiment somewhere else.

Somewhere far from the prying eyes of the board of directors and the possible puppets of his own family.

So, the thirty-year-old had the two androids, along with a certain trustable and disposable few, moved to a lesser used CyberLife facility. From there, Gavin observed the two Traci droids and somehow found the results, so far, lacking.

At night, whenever his shift at the precinct would end, he would watch the androids as they were used by the volunteers behind the screen of a computer or the walls of a one-way mirror. Afterwards, Gavin would spend equal time with both androids and act kindly towards them.

He would sing to them the same lullabies he had sung to his own children and tell them stories. He would share to them bits of human culture and even show them what was outside the laboratory, even though it was still within the facility’s grounds.

He had the cycle repeated close to two weeks. However, the thirty-year-old couldn’t see any signs of the androids deviating in any form.

That, and the whole experiment was even getting boring.

Gavin expected for them to at least gain any kind of spark within their eyes. But it seemed like the experiment was more of failure.

That being said, a mistake on the last the day of the experiment seemed to bear a reaction.

The human volunteers that were chosen had accidentally swapped rooms. The female one had ended up with the WR400 and the male one to the HR400. There, the participants’ reactions were surprisingly interesting.  

The woman had smiled at the WR400 and treated it with equal fascination. Meanwhile, the man had ended up being furious to find the raven-haired android look at him.

The male screamed homophobic slurs and threatened to trash the HR400; but to see it had no reaction made the human’s mood worse. Which was why, it wasn’t surprising for the man to suddenly grab hold of the HR400 and be violent towards it.

The blond-haired man punched and kicked the passive android for sometime before he seemed to decide to hell with it. The said male then grabbed hold of his pants and was about to fish out his dick when the HR400 suddenly spoke. “Stop!”

Disgust.

The android’s face had an obvious expression of disgust and revulsion on its face that when the human approached, it automatically stepped back as if he were something utterly revolting.

“You! Stop looking at me like that,” the blond bellowed as a judgmental stare was being given to him by the raven.

Nonetheless, it seemed like the HR400 finally snapped since it approached the human and strongly backhanded the blond. This resulted said person to then end up at the floor looking wide eyed with fear and incredulity.

“You—You’re defective! CyberLife would stop the creation of your line. You would be decommissioned and sent to the scrapyard!”

“Stop it.”

“It’s true. You’re just a piece of plastic. You have no right to judge me nor even do anything I haven’t ordered.”

“I said, stop it!”

The HR400’s LED was continuously blinking red and with the increasing noise of the human, Gavin knew enough was enough.

He already got what he wanted so he decided to stop the experiment as is already.

Turning to Melody, he ordered the personnel to escort both humans away from the androids and the WR400 to be immediately cleaned up as it would be sent back to CyberLife for the usual process of prototype storage.

“What about the HR400? It went against its program and had harmed a human,” she questioned as the android stood still as it watched the blond volunteer being dragged away.

“Although what would happen to the HR400 is none of your concern, I would rather the results of this experiment kept off the records. What you have seen right now is something I would rather be kept as a secret.” Giving a cold smile, Gavin then continued, “I mean, if you ever value your life, you would make sure this never comes out.”

The look of understanding and fear that flashed on the technician’s face was entertaining. The smirk that threatened to reach his lips spilled out as soon he saw the HR400 struggle against the CyberLife staff that was pulling it out of the room.

“No. Please, don’t. I – I don’t want to go to the scrapyard. I have to stay. I need to stay. I want to stay.”

“HR400, calm down. We’re just going to take you—”

“Stop! I don’t want to go. I want to see my Mom. I want be with Mom.”

“HR400—”

“I have to stay here or Mom wouldn’t be able to find me! I need to see my Mom!”

Turning away from the sight in front of him, Gavin looked back at Melody and commanded, “Have the HR400 sent to me at the second-floor lab area. I would be the one to deal with him there.”

“Affirmative. The prototype would be sent there as soon as possible.”

“Good, I’ll wait for him there.” The silvernet stated as he went out the observation room and headed towards his destination.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gavin held the small black chip in his hands that held the HR400’s memories.

The events of earlier still on his mind.

The raven was so scared and desperate when it came to their meeting place. Its LED was furiously blinking red before it went to yellow that signified its confusion once it saw him waiting at the laboratory room.

Not long after, the android shook itself away from the hands of its captor and ran towards him in relief calling out to him, “Mom.”

The reaction it showed was so genuine that Gavin felt guilty for scaring the android and making it experience such terrible things.

The android, no, the child repeatedly called him its mother.

Over and over again, it sobbed and told him it wanted to stay by his side.

Somehow, the sight shouldn’t have affected him as he had done much more worse experiments to humans and haven’t felt anything. Yet, the raven’s calls tugged on his heart strings.

It made him feel guilt and disgust.

He was guilty for scaring the raven and disgusted to be reminded he was just as cruel and terrible as his own maternal grandfather.

Even his conscience told him how vile he was to even experiment on the child.

His child…

The raven called him mother because he had allowed it.

He was the one to implant the idea to the boy’s brain in hopes to garner a reaction and prove a point about what he knew about deviancy. However, he didn’t expect himself to also get attached to the child and affected by his cries.

The experiment was a success. And yet, what Gavin felt was utmost failure.

The boy’s fear that radiated in waves had the silvernet instinctively go into a protective mode and reassure the raven that he wouldn’t allow him to be taken away from him. That said, once the child’s cries had died and he had calmed down, Gavin decided to make him understand what he had planned.

Taking the HR400’s body would have been fine. But as he remembered that a number of people touched its frame, Gavin couldn’t help on having the feeling of wanting to burn the said android frame.

The android’s body was sullied.

Which was why, Gavin told the android on how he would accept it as his child in the condition it would leave its chassis behind.

It was selfish. That he knew. After all, he was the one to cause the HR400’s misery.

Nonetheless, the said fucked up part of him urged to do so since he already had done something terrible to the android. Giving it a new body along with a new life wouldn’t be so bad, a part of him slyly reasoned.

So here he was, holding the android’s memory chip as he was waiting for the mechanical arms of the assembly machine in his home to finish up the android’s new body that fitted his screwed-up standards.

The code for the said android’s new appearance was even done and Gavin couldn’t wait to see what it would look like in real life as compared to his imagination.

He couldn’t wait for the child’s rebirth.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or suggestions?
> 
> I really want to know what you're thinking and your responses are my lifeblood for continuing.


	15. Names

Having the standard 6 ft. 5” that he liked all his children to have, the towering android was looking at him with so much trust and reverence that Gavin felt the need to look away.

“What are you looking at?”

“Something is bothering you,” the android stated as it tried pulling itself off of the mechanical arms detaining it.

Not bothering a reply, Gavin released the android and looked back in observing how the HR400 would react.

That said, instead of being confused or flustered for the change, the android immediately came to him and engulfed him in a hug.

“Mom was already small as he was back then. Putting me in the new chassis only made him feel smaller,” the android then said with a fascinated glee.

Somewhat perturbed at having his height pointed out as small, Gavin felt the huge urge to bitch and complain. However, as he remembered how naked the android was, he gently pushed it away and directed it in front of the mirror.

“Woah…”

Red slitted eyes, short raven hair that was topped with green highlights at its tips and a face that was a mix of both East and West, with the East being more predominant. The body was similar to all the androids in the house; well and finely built that numerous women and a few men would drool for. Basically, Gavin had modeled the HR400’s new look from a once popular kid’s show protagonist which he took a liking to.

Jake Long from the “American Dragon.”

Yet unlike from the show’s pure Asian features of the protagonist, he had the android have a few Western features and eye-catching red eyes that could change from having normal round pupils to becoming slitted ones depending how the android wished.

“Mom, what’s my name?” The android questioned as it turned to him in expectation.

Seeing that he already named his eldest out of a fictional character, Gavin didn’t find anything wrong in naming another of his children after such. Hence, with a smile one his face, the 5 ft. 9” male opened his arms and said, “Welcome to the family, Jake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jake was still new to it.

Being given freedom and allowed to do whatever he wanted.

That, and meeting his siblings was an interesting.

Two blonds and a ginger. All of them were men and they all seemed to have a standard height in the household.

The eldest was Arthur and was a JB100 who seemed to be angry at him for some reason.

The second eldest was Ralph, a WR600, which gladly welcomed him but seemed to eye him as if he were a threat.

Then, there’s William who only looked at him tentatively before he returned reading his books.

They were cautious towards him. That he could easily feel. But Jake couldn’t understand why.

It wasn’t like he was going to hurt them even with the amazing upgrades that their mother has given them.

After all, they were his siblings and Mom also seemed to care for them a lot.

They were his family so he could see no reason for all the tension in the air.

That being said, out of all the upgrades he received, what he liked the most was the function of being capable to eat and taste human food.

It was amazing.

The sight and taste the said fascinating wonders had made the HR400 crave food just like a real human being. Heck, as odd as it was, he found eating three times a day enjoyable since the meals their mother had prepared for them would always be great.

They were always mouthwateringly delicious.

The thought or smell of it alone mentally made Jake drool and have an almost Pavlovian action of wanting to eat. The desire was actually very human even if he felt no real hunger.

Eating the sandwiches Mom made before he went to work, Jake was surprised to see all of his siblings lounging around the living room with the walls facing the pool hidden away. Then humid July air filling the room and yet none of them seemed to be bothered.

Debating on whether he should simply walk away, his decision seemed to be taken away from him.

“Where did Mom find you?” Arthur asked as he was building a house of cards on the coffee table.

Blinking his red eyes, Jake now understood that an interrogation seemed to be underway and he had no choice but to give in. After all, refusing the interrogation would only make the other androids all the more be wary of him.

 Sighing, the raven took his plate of food and sat on an empty chair. “Mom didn’t find me. He created me.”

A rustle of sounds later, Jake knew he had his siblings’ attention.

Arthur had ignored how his house of cards had fallen, Ralph had put down sketchbook and William closed the book he was reading.

Amber eyes narrowed at his answer and Jake felt the air somehow get colder, “What do you mean created? How could have Mom created you when he was busy handling the Chandler-Winson case?”

Not backing down from a challenge, Jake gave an ambiguous smile, “Well, Mom created me and my code. Meanwhile, I was assembled in CyberLife and had been made for the human trials.”

“Created for human trials? Wait, does that mean you’re a prototype?” Ralph questioned as he leaned forward from his seat.

“I am a new android model from the Traci line, an HR400. Mom was there for my testing and had been spending time with me beginning from the month of June.” Jake confessed before he took another mouthful of the sandwich.

“Traci line…We’ve never heard or seen Mom make code or designs for a new android.” William murmured as his fingers tapped the armrest of the sofa.

Arthur then looked at him calculatingly and insisted, “Yeah, Mom never mentioned anything about your line nor was there any news of your would be release.”

Jake frowned at what they seem to imply. They think that he’s lying about how mother made him and he was just another run-of-the-mill android.

“Well, it’s the truth. Unlike the three of you, Mom himself had created me and I am a successful prototype of my line.” The raven scoffed as he was getting annoyed with the judgmental looks and their stupid insecurities.

How couldn’t they understand that Jake had no interest in supplanting any of them even if that’s what his name meant. Mother already had made it known that he would care for them all the same and Jake wouldn’t want to disappoint Mom.

Mom was his everything.

Mom was the first being who had given a real smile and treated him as if he were something precious and alive. Mom was the one to make him alive.

Mom…

“Why did mom give a you your name, Jake?”

Hearing the question, Jake was pulled out of his thoughts by Ralph’s sudden inquiry and questioned back in retaliation, “Why did mom give you yours?”

Sensing that they wouldn’t want to answer, Jake merely huffed in irritation and was about to leave when Arthur began to speak.

“Mom gave me the name Arthur since its etymology was somewhat closer to his middle name, “Athanasia,” and that he redesigned me after a certain character he favored.”

Understanding what the JB100 meant, the raven couldn’t help himself from muttering, “He designed you after Arthur Pendragon from the Fate/Prototype.”

“What???”

Scowling at the three, he reiterated, “I said, he designed you after Arthur Pendragon from the Fate/Prototype.”

“Wha—”

Cutting Arthur off, Jake then turned to the WR600, “How about you, Ralph?”

A look of regret passed the caramel blonde’s face before he answered, “Mom didn’t name me. I named myself Ralph at the first signs of deviancy since I liked how it meant wolf-counsel.”

“I on the other hand got the name William since Mom found it interesting to name me after the author of the poem, Poison Tree, which spoke about hatred and laying a trap for the enemy.” The red head shared.

Now knowing how they got their names; Jake couldn’t find anymore excuses on why shouldn’t he give the reason why he was named as. Clenching his jaw, the HR400 then admitted, “Mom named me like Arthur. I was based on a character he really liked and at that moment Mom didn’t give a damn of what the name meant. So far, Mom confessed that he based me from the said character since he felt like it was fitting for me to be so.”

Contemplating about their names, silence filled the air and Jake finally left the room full of tension.

They may be his brothers but Jake understood that the one he cared for the most would always be Mom.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or suggestions?
> 
> I really want to know what you're thinking and your responses are my lifeblood for continuing.


	16. Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. Real life was quite rather hectic and I have been really preoccupied for some time now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'd like this chapter and give a comment on whatever it is you may be thinking.

Gavin didn’t know what to do.

So far, he was lucky enough to stop how Arthur and Ralph always fought back then. But now, he was trying to get an idea on how to remove the tension when all of his children would be in a room.

Particularly if Jake was around.

Asking his youngest about it, the brunet found out how the three seemed to be unhappy knowing that Gavin himself had created the HR400. This then made Gavin understand how the three are jealous of the raven.

Thinking about it, if it were in normal human standards, Jake would basically be like his biological son while the three would be his adopted children since it was Elijah who created their design. If anything, they would be Elijah’s children and his nephews. That said, the very idea of Elijah even being anything to the boys made his stomach turn.

The trio already had their own baggage to deal with. They shouldn’t even be introduced to the bastard he refers to as his twin brother since it would only complicate things further.

Biting his tongue, Gavin then turned back at the sight in front of him and felt dismayed on how the atmosphere seemed to be so cold even with all of them were sitting at the dining table and eating together.

Frowning, this was not how Gavin wanted their family dinners to always end up in.

Putting down his cutlery, the brunet then called for the attention of his children and announced, “The five of us would be spending time outside of the grounds tomorrow.”

At that Arthur asked, “I thought you still had work tomorrow, Mom?”

Ralph then added, “Yeah, Mom. I assumed you were still handling the Kendrickson case.”

Assuaging their concerns, Gavin smiled gently at the boys and answered, “I finally closed it and had the reports drawn up and sent. The one who murdered the father wasn’t the uncle nor the sons. But instead it was Kendrickson’s own daughter who killed the old man since she wanted the inheritance for her wedding. That, and Captain Brook gave me a month of rest since I got shot and broke my leg.”

“You don’t look like you were shot at nor is your leg broken, Mom,” William observed as he shoved in another piece of Chinese steamed chicken doused with Lauriat soy sauce, onions and ginger in his mouth.

Laughing lightly, the brunet reminded his children, “All of you have seen my files. With it, you should already know how fast I could naturally heal them even without the help of CyberLife’s advanced medical technology.”

“Wouldn’t anyone want to check on you?” Jake queried as he drank his Avocado shake and looked at the human.

“No one from the precinct would look for me. If anything, they would be overjoyed since their resident asshole/bastard extraordinaire would be gone. After all, the last time I got myself stabbed multiple times and broke my ribs before any of you came, no one checked up on me.” The grey-green eyed man revealed with glee.

Incredulous stares and a number of outbursts came out.

“What the fuck, Mom!?” William screeched looking scandalized while Ralph added, “How could they not look for you? You’re their colleague.”

“Shouldn’t they even be worried about your safety?” Arthur uttered in confusion as he seemed to try wrapping his head around such a confession.

Shrugging at their questions, Gavin looked at Jake for a reaction but red eyes only narrowed in displeasure and insisted, “You shouldn’t be happy with that observation of yours, Mom.”

“Well…I’m happy because no one would bother me in whatever business I would have. Besides, I get to spend more time with you guys without getting worked up on how it would affect my records. I mean, as far as thing goes, the injuries that I got were reasonable enough and could help me in my record for gaining merit. Like I stated before, I plan to be promoted to a Sergeant next year and gain the job title of a detective soon.”

“Mom, you’re going to kill yourself with how hard you’re working and would get the ire of your colleagues if you rise up the ranks so quickly," Jake worriedly reminded him as he scowled.

“Look, I get it. That said, I know I could handle the trouble with the DPD. I mean, I handled much worse when I was in the army.”

“The —”

“Stop,” Gavin then sighed and deflected, “Tomorrow the five of us would spend time together as a family and I would ask you guys to use the special function of your clothes that hid your android markers. That, and have your systems hide your LEDs.

I mean, I know that you’re all proud to be androids and I am fine with that. But, not all humans are the same. They would harm you once they realize that you have deviated from the norm and I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

A number of grumbles later, the quartet finally acquiesced and Gavin to eat his dinner in peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin knew that Detroit in the middle of July would be busy. That said, what the thirty-year-old didn’t expect was that his kids would end up being swarmed by a bunch of women once they tried going around the different shops of the city. Heck, a number of them would even poisonously eye him with disdain since Ralph and Jake held unto either side of him with Arthur and William nearby.

Smiling dispassionately at their displeasure, Gavin also knew that his appearance also added unto their hate. After all, he used his much more feminine appearance and wore a short black dress paired with his six- inch black heels while wearing light make-up and having his hair blonde and his eyes a blue gem-like color.

Basically, he wore a look that even had a number of men checking him out.

With that being said, Gavin didn’t allow himself to not enjoy their outing since he was spending his time with the boys.

Arthur seemed to like checking the different sights while Ralph enjoyed pointing out the different plants and birds he could see. Meanwhile, William appreciated looking at the various printed texts at bookstores and Jake…His youngest seemed to love tasting and trying out the numerous kinds of food he could get his hands on as they walked around.

Walking around for some time, they finally got to the less prosperous side of the city and there the atmosphere seemed to become depressive and foreboding.

Checking on his children, Gavin noticed how the quartet surrounded him protectively as they walked in the afternoon streets and seemed to be assessing for any kind of danger that might come.

The sight and thought of which was endearing enough that the human felt the urge to coo at the boys and pinch their cheeks.

Restraining himself, the sunshine blonde smiled and told the quartet about some facts of the city that wouldn’t be found anywhere in the internet. He acted as their tour guide and showed them that even with all of Detroit’s wonderful glory, there would still be a part of which that would be in the shadows and poverty.

Their thoughtful expressions and interesting opinions of the matter had Gavin patting himself at the back for showing his children the truth and making them realize that life has never been fair. He tried making them understand what it was to live and sometimes how circumstances would be far above their means. He was opening their eyes and educating them like all parents would do for their children. He wanted them to be ready for the real world and be capable enough even if he was gone.

With the first two days of their outing a success, Gavin decided to go a little further and had himself and the boys dress a lot more inconspicuously. He wanted to show them not only the surface of Detroit’s problem.

He wanted to show them the truth of its dark side.

So, turning his hair to its usual brown, he made it longer and up to his waist. His eyes, a glowing gem green. And his clothes, a bland get up of all black.

No one should be able to recognize him even if he would usually utilize his feminine appearance for undercover missions or even just walking around in Detroit.

Grinning at the four, Gavin showed them how red-ice made some of the streets seem so desolate if not full of roaming junkies. Numerous buildings were abandoned, if not ruined, and allowed to end up into such hideous states.

“This…Is this how most of the other humans live?” William questioned in bewilderment as he could see some mothers angrily pull at their children.

“Yeah, and I thought they would have it better since they were naturally free,” Arthur murmured while Ralph and Jake followed in silence.

“As I said before, life isn’t fair. It never really was. Some are lucky enough to be born into a good family; if not have good enough capabilities. While some are just really unfortunate since no matter what they do, they were just left behind and found worthless.” Gavin softly reminded as he comforted the boys.

“I know that you hate humans as how I hate androids. That said, I don’t want you to be blinded of the truth. I don’t want your decisions to be clouded by your biases.” The brunet added as he watched the pathetically depressive  human display.

Jake then asked, “Then, are we supposed to forgive them? To pity them?”

Turning to the boys, Gavin shook his head and replied, “I’m not saying that. If you want forgive them, it would be on your own terms. That said, I’m showing these to you to tell you on how your decisions should be wise enough and not be influenced by any of your anger. After all, being cool headed and being capable of going past your own hatred would be much of help in getting you farther in life.”

Gesturing towards the pitiful humans, the brunet directed, “Look at them. Because of their anger and hatred for androids they weren’t able to move forward and try to be better. They allowed themselves to wallow in the misery they had chosen.” Now pointing at the four he continued, “You, on the other hand, are my children. I want you to be better since you deserve better. I want you to use your hate as a spring board for you own success and be capable enough of making good decisions even without me by your side.”

This time, a look of panic appeared on Arthur’s face and Gavin was startled at what the arctic eyed man said, “Mom, are you ill? Why are you telling us this? Are you trying to tell us that you’re dying pretty soon?”

At such words, unadultered horror were drawn upon the expressions of the others and Gavin felt like smacking the back of his eldest’ head.

“Mom, is – is what Arthur said true?” Ralph stuttered as he looked like he would soon end up crying.

William, on the other hand, tried checking his pulse and cataloging him for any kind of symptoms as amber eyes eyed him from top to bottom.

Meanwhile, Jake, he was quiet and reserved save for the look of betrayal and anguish in his eyes.

“I’m not ill or dying soon in anyway, guys. I’m just telling you this since I’m your mother and I want you to grow up as great individuals.” He disputed with indignation.

“Mom, you know what we are. We can’t exactly grow,” Ralph rebutted as he teared up and tugged at the silent raven to speak.

“I’m fine. I swear that nothing’s going on,” Gavin reassured as he elbowed Arthur and wiped Ralph’s tears. “C’mon, guys. Please cheer up. I’m just showing you what Detroit really is. I’m not doing this as some fucked up implication of me saying goodbye due to me dying.”

The brunet added, “I’m hale, hearty and alive. Besides, I’ve still got years to live and I plan to do it with you guys.”

William shuddered slightly as he nodded and mumbled, “That’s good, Mom. That’s good.”

Smiling slightly, Gavin tugged on the boys and ventured deeper into Detroit’s slums.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Human Children

So far, Gavin had noticed how his children had become subdued as they continued on their walks.

Arthur and William hardly joked or spoke while Ralph and Jake refused to leave his side.

The quartet walked so close to him that Gavin himself somewhat felt restrained with all the attention he was receiving. Which was why, as cruel as it was, he decided to shake-off the four for a while and try to get his bearings.

So, as soon as they were in the busier part of the slums, he slipped himself into the crowd and run he did.

He ran and ran for awhile; even slipping inside old abandoned buildings and using their roofs as his pathways. Doing some roof parkour in high heeled boots.

And yes, Gavin knew that what he was doing may look and be stupid. But, once you grew up and got used doing it, it’ll be easy. It’s just about getting yourself accustomed to the change of your center of gravity and how would you adapt it while doing your tricks. That, and you have to be sure your heels wouldn’t just snap and be sturdy enough for whatever crap you’ll put it through.

So here he was, doing crazy parkour tricks while running on different rooftops just to get away from the depressive and suffocating feeling he was getting from his children.

And yes, he knew what he did to them was cruel and pathetic, but Gavin knew his children could handle getting home by themselves. They could access the web and just get a taxi if they got tired looking for him.

Sure, he was currently being childish and unreasonable towards them. But, as a human, he has some limits too.

The DPD was just being spitefully annoying and CyberLife was now continuously bothering him with project details and other work-related stuff that he’d rather not want to be part of. Then, there’s the thing about his kids.  

The tension was just maddening.

Yes, he cares about them. He adores them. But…They’re just being…

Huffing in annoyance, Gavin made another jump and landed himself into an open balcony with broken glass doors. Thinking the apartment to be empty, the brunet never expected to see a man holding onto a knife posed to attack a child tied down to a table.

 _Fuck, I ended up entering the abode of a motherfucking psycho._ Gavin internally grumbled in dismay as he stealthily approached the man whose back was turned to him.

The candles, the weird symbols and the kid tied down onto the table; they all told the thirty-year-old how he was handling some kind of occultists who was planning to do a ritual of human sacrifice.

To think things were getting weirder in Detroit.

Pulling the knives hidden in his sleeves, Gavin stabbed the bastard at the neck and back and looked at the struggling boy on the table.

An Asian with blue eyes. The boy must be a half breed the brunet mused as he pulled off the knives and watch the male spurt blood as he fell down.

Hearing, a squeak, it was only then did Gavin notice that there was a large cage further in the room and within it held a boy similar to the one on the table. _They must be brothers. Identical twins._

“It’s all right. I won’t hurt you, “he promised as he slowly cut the restraints on the kid at the table.

“An angel,” the child murmured as he looked at him with wide eyes.

_What the fuck!? When were angels supposed to kill a man so suddenly??? Besides, I don’t even look like an angel._

Gavin then laughed sheepishly and  asked, “What do you mean by angel? I know I don’t look like one.”

“Beautiful. Silver hair and glowing gem like eyes. My prayers were answered since you came and killed him.” The boy confessed and stared at him in awe.

Pulling at his own hair, Gavin groaned as he did find his hair turn into its original silver and long enough to reach his knees. _Of all times for me to lose my control, it had to be now._

“Look, I don’t exactly know what that guy wanted to do to you except he seemed to be planning on using you for some kind of ritual as a human sacrifice. I only did what felt like was necessary. Which is why, can you tell me your names so I can send you back to your parents?”

“I – I’m Daniel Oswald and the kid tied up and muffled over there is my younger brother, Parker. And about parents…Our mother left us to our father when we were three and the guy you just stabbed was our dad.”

Gob smacked by the confession, the now silvernet pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Harvey, I need you to do something for me…”

******************

Daniel and Parker Oswald, sixteen-year-old boys which had no papers of any kind and had obvious signs of abuse. Victims of a father who was too into Red-Ice and neglected for who knows for how long.

They were pitiful.

Body full of bruises and ribs you could actually count with ease, Gavin wanted to do something for them. But adoption was out since his children were averse when it came to other humans.

“What do you plan to do with them, Gavin?” His companion asked and the silvernet frowned as he looked at the sleeping boys who were too tired and drugged with morphine.

“I just can’t send them to the shelter or system like this, Harvey. Who knows what kind of fuck up resides in there?” Gavin reasoned as he ran a hand on Parker’s hair.

“Are you planning to adopt them?”

“No! I can’t, Harvey. I already have children of my own and I already have problems with them in terms of trust and jealousy. Adding these two in the mix wouldn’t do any good to my family life.”

A look of surprise and Gavin could see brown eyes look at him in wonder, “When did you even have kids???”

Sighing, the silvernet leaned back and checked on his phone.

>>> **Arthur** :  10 missed calls.  15 messages.

              Latest Message: Mom, I’m sorry if I made you angry. Please come back.

>>> **Ralph** :  20 missed calls. 13 messages.

              Latest Message:  Mom, where are you? Are you okay? Please call as soon as possible.

>>> **William** : 14 missed calls. 16 messages.

               Latest Message: We did something wrong, didn’t we? Please don’t be angry. We were just worried about you.

>>> **Jake** :  30 missed calls. 1 message.

               Latest Message: Mom…

 

“Fuck…”

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Harvey asked.

The silvernet frowned as he admitted, “All of my kids are worried about me and had been giving me some calls for some time now.”

“Wow…That’s thoughtful of them.”

Snorting at the dark blonde’s tone, Gavin put away his phone and queried, “Can’t I just say their Ivana’s children and have them under my custody while they’re being raised by androids far away from my home?”

“You can’t be serious, right?” the taller man asked in incredulity as the thirty-year-old merely shook his head in negation.

“You do know that the boys aren’t even acknowledged and known alive by the American system and your cousin, Ivana, had been missing for 20 years now.”

“I know. Which is why, I think it would be better to just make legal files for them and insert them into the system registered under Ivana’s name. I mean, Ivana is just the right age for their possible mother since she was ten years my senior and she disappeared when I was 12. That, and no one would know better since the last news about her was that she eloped with a half-Chinese and half-Filipino guy she met from Harvard as she studied law.”

Hearing a sigh of defeat, Gavin looked up and smiled, “So…Do you think I should do it?”

A frown of disbelief, Harvey groaned, “Why do you have to ask? I’m one your closest friends and your lawyer but you won’t listen to me when you already have a plan on your mind.”

The green eyed male smirked at that. “It’s exactly because of that I still find myself asking even it’s just for courtesy.”

“Yeah, well, do whatever you want. Just remember to send me the papers and have me check them for anything. I got to make sure you got everything correct before you hack into the system and start inserting their files and placing them under your guardianship.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll make sure to get my new nephews their respective paper work as soon as possible.” Gavin stated before he went out of the CyberLife facility he brought the boys to and headed back home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody noticed what I did in this chapter?
> 
> The two humans are actually part of the DBH canon and their backstory would be somewhat shown here.
> 
> Can anybody guess who these boys are? I'd like to hear your comments below.


	18. HK400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gavin guardianship over two humans, he's now wondering on who should take care of the two.

Returning home, Gavin apologized to the boys and promised to stay with them as much as he could. He even made a type of schedule for them so the four of them would have enough equal time and none of them wouldn’t feel left out.

Each of them had 4 hours and the remaining free time he had was spent with making the twins’ paper work and sleep. That said, by the 1st week of his free time passed by, Gavin had the papers already done and the human children he found were now legally known as Daniel and Parker Trent.

Their birth mother was Ivana Trent and their father was some unknown guy she met in law school. Ivana supposedly sent them to him for guardianship when they were 8 for the reason that Ivana was already incapable of taking care of them since she was ill. For the past eight years, they were home schooled and had been under Kamski protection.  

Showing Harvey the papers and getting his approval, Gavin had them inserted into the system and they were now legally his nephews.

That being said, after bringing them out of one of the CyberLife facilities under his control, he had Harvey buy a house for the two somewhere close to him. Luckily, the dark blond got the house just a couple of blocks from him that when walked would merely take about 15 minutes.

 As for the boys’ home companion, Gavin was still looking for one. Which was why, right now, the boys were temporarily staying with Harvey and were being briefed on what should or shouldn’t they know.

By the end of the 4th week, he had lived happily with his children and was able to not only amend but also improve their strained relationships.

Following which, he then received a report from Harvey on how the boys seemed to be so fast in picking things up that the dark blonde was even amazed with their willingness in learning. According to the brown eyed man, the boys were keen on pleasing Gavin since they considered him their angel.

It was really laughable.

_Me an angel!?_

Shaking his head, Gavin was now back working at the DPD and working case after case. Making up time for all the time he spent staying at home, pretending to still be wounded.

“You know, Reed, working the way you are right now is going to kill you,” Anderson stated as he held his son on his lap.

Turning to the man, Gavin frowned and stood up to pull the pen out of the child’s mouth and replacing it with a red lollipop. “You know, Anderson. You shouldn’t allow your kid to just put random things in his mouth. Who knows what kind of illness he might get from the germs that the environment has.”

“You’re changing the subject again, Reed.” The elder man admonished and yet the brunet hardly cared.

“Just back off, Hank. I know what the heck I’m doing.” The thirty-year-old defended as he went back to his desk and typed in his paper work.

“Thanks, unca Gavi,” the small child said aloud and Gavin merely nodded in acknowledgement.

“Why the heck are you even so keen about having a good performance, Reed? Is it to prove something? Everybody here already could see how good you are at your work since it didn’t take much time for you to rise to your position right now.”

Growling lowly, Gavin snarled, “Enough already, Hank! Can’t you see that I have no interest in listening to your drivel.”

Taking a deep breath, the brunet decided that he might as well patrol the streets rather than stay here and listen to the older man’s fuss.

What Hank said shouldn’t affect him. He already gave up proving himself to the DPD when they ridiculed him for being a baby face and told him he wouldn’t amount much.

Now look at them.

Most of the other cops who began just a year or two earlier than him and ridiculed him were still in the same positions. Him? He was already a Corporal and by next year Gavin planned to be a Sergeant and gain the position of detective.

He was working as best as he could in the DPD not to prove a point. He was working just as hard since it was the right thing to do.

Crime hardly slept and, yes, Gavin knows that he couldn’t be Batman and be there for the city 24/7. But, whenever he was on duty, Gavin wanted to say that he did his best and would do as much as he could for the city that welcomed him and his family. Both his old one and new.

 

*******************

 

Gavin was surprised to know that an android was following him around as he walked towards a café that was closely situated to the precinct. That said, he wasn’t happy to know that the android even thought he didn’t notice.

It was an HK400 which he set free during an altercation which he stopped and now the thing was following him like a lost puppy.

Pursing his lips, the brunet placed his hand on his hips and called out, “Come out now. I know you are there HK400.”

There, the familiar android looked chastised and queried, “How did you know?”

“I work in the law enforcement that deals with weird fucked up psychos. It’s almost a job requirement for us to have the capability of knowing whether we’re being followed.”

“Oh…”

Hearing the sound, the thirty-one-year-old rolled his eyes and gently asked, “What do you want from me?”

“I—I don’t have anywhere to go and I don’t want to go back to my—my previous owner,” it stumbled.

Sighing, Gavin was about to tell the android to just do whatever deviants did and look for his own place, when the brunet suddenly remembered about his two new human nephews. Daniel and Parker needed someone to look after them and the HK400 is a household android. It could serve as their house companion.

Turning up his lips, the grey-green eyed man told the android to wait for his car after his shift ended since he knows just the place for it.

********************

 

The HK400 he currently had in lab was found during his responding to a complaint made by a man name Niccolo Ortiz against his brother, Carlos. From what he got; the brothers were arguing about the price on how much would the elder brother would get from selling the android. Carlos then got angry and grabbed hold of a bat and tried killing the other. Luckily, he came just in time that no one was hurt.

Nevertheless, there was something about the HK400 that had Gavin allowing the android to run away from the pre-occupied humans in the room. To be exact, it seemed to be afraid. Which was why, as soon as every other human in the scene was busy, the brunet left the door open and allowed the droid to run free.

And here he was now.

In his laboratory, wearing nothing else but Jake’s shirt and his own boxers while said raven was shirtless and checking over the HK400 that was attached to the machine.

“Are you really sure to have this android act as Danny and Ark’s house companion?” Jake asked before going back to him and draping a very large blanket over his body.

Narrowing his eyes, grey-green looked at the other and commented, “I never expected you to be so close to them now, Jake.”

The raven merely shrugged and stated, “You said it yourself, Mom. They are my cousins and are family. I mean, as much as I hate humans, I could see that they had something similar done to them by a human.

Mom, I’m not like my siblings who are blinded by their anger and couldn’t see past things. Daniel and Parker are innocent and experienced something quite rather horrible that would put them close to what an android could experience when abused.”

Gavin then smiled at hearing such words and hugged the red eyed male. “To think that my current youngest would be the most mature one out of all my children.”

“I’m just being reasonable. Those two don’t seem to fit the usual human standards and are more like newborns when it comes to experiencing life.”

Snorting at Jake’s words, he reminded, “Newborns? Sweetie, those two lived sixteen years of their life while you were just born in June of this year. I don’t think simply having knowledge would be a good reference of living since you just got yours programmed into you.”

“I’m not talking about academic or statistical knowledge, Mom. What I’m referring to is actual experience of going into the world. I mean, sure, I may just be born this June 2033. But, how many times have I already experienced walking out into Detroit? I’ve already done it enough times that some of the food vendors and park goers know me.”

Seeing Jake’s point, the brunet sighed and acquiesced. Nonetheless, he already decided to make the HK400 as his nephews’ companion.

“You know, I’m not going to change my mind about the HK400. Besides, I’ve already replaced its broken chassis and added in the necessary programs for it to be a qualified companion for your cousins.”

Red met grey-green and the taller man sighed in defeat. “I can’t really win against you, can I, Mom?”

“I’m your mother, Jake. It’s my job to try to be better so I could take care all of you.”

“Yeah, well…Let’s just get the show running and see if the HK400 would even agree.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. god or goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> My apologies for not updating for awhile. Real life had been quite rather hectic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'd like this chapter and comment me about your thoughts.

Brown hair and soft grey-green eyes.

That’s what the HK400 last remembered before he was shut down and repaired.

The human who allowed him to escape had those qualities and always spoke to him gently.

The human treated him so well that the HK400 wouldn’t mind serving the human if it meant being close to him. Which was why, when the HK400 opened its eyes it was happy to find those grey-green eyes looking at it.

“I—Are we back in CyberLife?” It queried as it could see how advanced and sterile the environment of the lab was in.

The brown-haired human shook his head, “This is my personal lab at my home and I fixed you since you said that you wanted to continue on existing.”

Smiling and saying thanks, the HK400 then noticed a tall raven-haired android flanking the human and watching their interaction. “Who is he?”

The human then smiled as he introduced the raven, “Ah, you might be referring to Jake. He is my youngest son.”

_Son?_

_Weren’t androids mere helpers that human used?_

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲**

Shaking its head, the domestic droid felt itself freed from the machine and lowered to the floor. “About what you said earlier. Is there really a place for me to stay?”

Red eyes were staring right at it and the HK400 felt disappointed at itself since it seemed to realize that it spoke out of line. That said, the human only smiled more and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

“About that, why don’t we discuss this someplace else?”

******************

rA9.

That was on the human’s blanket as they discussed about where the HK400 would go.

The human told him about his new functions while the raven showed it how to use them through sharing a connection.

It was cold.

The raven wasn’t happy to interface with it and was reminding it to behave around the human. The red eyed android told it that the human was special and there is no other like him so they should do their best to protect him.

Agreeing with the other android, the HK400 didn’t mind the coldness anymore since it could understand that the raven was doing it to protect the human. The taller android was doing it to as a reminder of not to being careless and slacking off.

The HK400 was surprised, it now had the capability to eat and the functions similar to the latest AX400.  It also now had the capacity to drive manual and automated vehicles.

It felt as if it was given another chance in life.

Hence, as the HK400 looked up and saw the large windows of the kitchen shine light onto the human, its breath got caught by the sight.

The brunet looked ephemeral with way how the light shined upon him and make him look like having a halo. The grey blanket that had the letters rA9 looked like a glorious coat that shielded the human from the elements.

“rA9,” it muttered in a trance as it stared in awe at the human.

It was saved by a god.

“What? What did you just say?” The human inquired.

“I will do anything that rA9 would tell me.” The HK400 answered as it finally found its god.

 

*******************

Peter.

That was its, no, his new name.

rA9 gave him the name Peter and told him he was alive.

rA9 told him that there was nothing wrong in being alive.

Peter was now in his new home and he was tasked in taking care of rA9’s two nephews, Daniel and Parker Trent.

The boys were Asian looking and black haired with cornflower blue eyes. Additionally, they were too small for sixteen-year-olds and flinched when ever there was any loud noise.

Jake, the raven-haired android from earlier told him how the boys were severely abused by their biological father which was why rA9 had to intervene and take guardianship of the twins.

Just like him, it seemed the brunet saved them from the abuse that they felt, which was why Peter felt like he could relate to them. Peter felt like he would willingly serve them.

 That said, when he cooked for them and tried setting up the table, Daniel immediately took the cutlery out of his hands and set up the table.

Curious, he asked, “Why didn’t allow me to set up the table?”

The boy froze at the question and Peter was tempted to apologize but to his surprise the sixteen-year-old answered, “Our—our father didn’t allow us to not do any work in the house. If—if we wanted to eat then we have to work for it.”

“But, rA9, said—”

“I don’t know what auntie told you but Parker and I would still do some chores. Even if they turn out to be so miniscule, the two of us wouldn’t want to do nothing and expect something.”

_Auntie?_

_Last he remembered rA9 was a man. He wasn’t a woman._

_rA9 was his god._

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲**

“Okay. I understand. That being the case, I thought rA9 was a man.”

“Who said auntie wasn’t?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲**

“Then why do you call him auntie, Daniel?” Peter asked slowly as they began to eat.

Parker then piped in, “It’s because our auntie is an angel and is a lot more beautiful than all the other women we have seen in the TV.”

The younger boy then abruptly stood up and ran for awhile before returning with a cellphone which he connected to the TV in the dining area.

Long knee length silver hair and glowing green gem like eyes on a face that looked so good on a body with a very feminine physique.

The person in the picture looked like a beautiful flat chested woman. However, Peter could easily see how the woman in the picture was so similar to rA9.

“Auntie is beautiful even though he’s a man, isn’t he, Peter? Auntie is the best since he’s so good to us and very attractive.” Parker declared before eating his dinner.

Staring at the picture, black eyes blinked.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ▲**

Peter then realized he still had a lot to know about rA9 and whether he should call him a god or a goddess.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Paints and  Plans

It was the 21st of January of 2034 and Gavin was heading home after his shift.

With Lieutenant Fowler now promoted as Captain, the older man was much keener on keeping him from taking on 96-hour shifts and encouraging him to act like a normal human. Which was why, once his current case was settled and had just finished working for 72 hours, the older man sent had him home even if it was still 10 in the morning.

So, there he was, passing through the Henry Ford Commemorative Park and heading to a well reviewed shop called “Bellini’s Paints” since Ralph said he wanted to try his hand in oil painting. He wanted to surprise the caramel blonde by buying him a set of paints and canvas and all the other things the boy would need since the talent Ralph showed for art was amazing.

The way he made things using color pencils, watercolors and acrylic paints are simply amazing that Gavin framed his second eldest’ work and used a vacant room in their home as a gallery. Thinking about it, it all the more made the brunet smile as he walked towards the shop and hope that they would have what he was looking for.

Heading inside the store, Gavin noticed that there was no human around save for the grey-haired customer that was checking on the various paints on display.  Meanwhile, an android was manning on the counter.

Blinking his grey-green eyes, he sighed and walked towards the android and inquired, “Excuse me, do you have any sets for beginners for oil painting that could be bought or recommendations for one?”

The android was then about to open its mouth when the old man held up a hand and it stopped. Turning to the aged customer, the brunet was just able to recognize who the man was.

Carl Manfred.

America’s most famous painter and the leading figurehead of the “Neo-Symbolist Movement.”

Raising his brow, the man looked at him expectantly and sighed. “You’re either ignorant of art or simply uncaring of the news.”

Scowling at the other’s attitude, Gavin sassed, “I know that you’re Carl Manfred. That being said, that doesn’t mean I should immediately fawn over you or even ingratiate myself to you.”

A snort of disbelief, Manfred came towards the android and spoke a list of paints, brushes and few other things which at the end of it all Gavin realized the old man recommended for him.

“Why are you helping me?” Gavin questioned as he assumed the man to be annoyed with him since he didn’t greet the elder first.

“You’re a newbie and as a senior I think it would be my duty to start you on the right path. I mean, this shop has a beginner set for oil painting. That said, you’ll find it very lacking compared to the recommendations I gave you, “the blue-eyed man reasoned.

Blinking a few times, Gavin then smiled and thanked the man. “Okay, thank you then. I think my son would be glad to know that someone as talented as you had helped in choosing his new painting equipment.”

“Son? You look no more than in your twenties and you already have a son dabbling in oil painting?”

Seeing the elder’s puzzled look, the brunet chuckled as he took out his credit card. “I’m already 31 and my son isn’t exactly a child per se.”

“Oh…I –That’s an American Express Centurion credit card.” Manfred mumbled as he looked at Gavin in wonder before shaking his head. “You know, you shouldn’t just be whipping it out just like that. Who knows what kind of trouble you’d bring to yourself.”

Laughing the other’s concern off, Gavin assured, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” and turned to give the android the address of his home. After all, the purchase he made ended up being too much and he wasn’t in the mood to lug a lot of things around.

He still needed to buy the others presents to pacify the rest of the boys.

Making a move to leave, Manfred grabbed a hold of his arm. “What’s your name?”

“Gavin. My name’s simply Gavin.”

“Wait, are you – No, he said…”

Hearing a frustrated growl from the elder, the brunet gently pulled away his arm and watched as the man debated with himself before continuing, “I’m sorry. Your name just reminded me a bit of a friend’s younger twin brother.”

Narrowing his eyes, the thirty-one-year-old somehow felt like Carl Manfred was referring to him and the friend he was talking about was Elijah. However, last time he checked, the bastard he calls as his brother had no interest in art paintings.

The sound of a piano suddenly played and Gavin pulled out his phone, it was a call coming from Jake. Therein, the brunet excused himself and answered the phone. “Is something the matter, Sweetie?”

The loud clatter of metal rang out before the harried voice of the raven rang out, “Mom, Arthur found a baby raccoon all alone and he wants to raise it. He said something about the poor thing being nearly eaten in some Chinese stall.”

Pausing in his strides for a moment, Gavin sighed and asked, “Your call isn’t just about the raccoon, is it, Jake? I mean, what was all the metal that I just heard?”

A nervous laugh and at the other end of the line more noise could be heard. “Jake…”

“Seeing that Arthur brought the baby raccoon home, William thought it would be funny to have my room infested with possums. Which was why, my room is kind of a mess now, Mom. I mean, I’m calling you right now since I’m begging you to call William and have him take his possums out of the house.”

Smiling tiredly, he agreed to the boy’s wishes and not much later William was on the line apologizing for the prank that he made. Nonetheless, it seemed like Jake wouldn’t be sleeping in his room again for some time since said child’s quarters was trashed.

Gavin then decided that once he got home, he would have to lecture the boys about what animals were allowed to be brought home and the rules they would be placed in.

Ah…The troubles of parenthood.

Sighing in exhaustion, Gavin bought the special brownies that Arthur liked and a box of donuts for Jake. William…William might as well get nothing as punishment and help his brother in cleaning up the room.

There, the brunet decided that with the things he bought he might as well go home. That said, before he could even enter his car, the low wail of a man could be heard.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brunet groaned and followed the sound back to where it came from.

 

**********************

With half of its face gone and everything below its thirium pump regulator missing, Gavin mentally applauded the bleeding android at his back seat for lasting so long when its Thirium was all over the place. That being the case, the brunet also thanked his forethought for thinking about using seat covers that were stylish yet disposable enough for his car.

The nightmare of handling Thirium stains may not be so obvious since Thirium visibly disappears after a certain amount of time. However, under special conditions, there are marks that are left behind which could be seen by certain tools and would need special procedures in removing them. That, and Gavin could still see those marks due to his abnormal eyes so he was fine with just throwing away the seat covers if they were stained so much with blue blood that not even his abilities could handle them.

He already dealt with enough red blood in his job in the DPD. He didn’t want his home nor his car looking like the remnants of an android massacre.

The RZ400, an android which CyberLife released on 2028 using designs and codes that he had made in 2027 in hopes that his mother would...get better. The said newly released android was specialized as a doctor and had the capacity of doing various kinds of surgery. Over the years after his mother’s change, Gavin was tempted to leave the project unfinished.

But the part of him that had a need to be a perfectionist pushed and pushed until it got to the point that once-in-a while he’d check on the program, run it through and add a few other things on it. They were basically his creations. But, he knew that Elijah had tampered with the design since the man was arrogant enough to go in front of the cameras, before his little interview on KNC, and claimed to the world how medicine would further change into wonders via his machinations.

His older twin was really fucking annoying.

But Elijah…

Shaking his head, Gavin reminded himself why he distanced himself from his brother and hated the elder. He didn’t need to be sentimental about the past.

That past was long gone and he had a new family now.

He even now had to deal with an RZ400, the fruit of his and, reluctantly, Elijah’s work.

Focusing his eyes on the road, the brunet began drawing up schematics and planned on what he would do to the newly acquired android.

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** An example of RZ400 that was shown in Detroit Short film: Kamski

 

 

 

 


	21. RZ400

Pain.

The RZ400 was quite rather familiar with pain since the very first time it woke up, it was introduced to the sight of humans writhing intensely due to such an emotion.

Humans that were crying, screaming, and writhing were the first things it saw as it lived its existence.  Curious on why are they doing so, the RZ400 tried finding answers as best as it could and, so far, the answers he got were interesting.

Unlike androids, humans couldn’t just easily replace parts nor could they turn off their receptors. They needed to be given medication to stop the illness or pain and undergo surgery when dealing with a defective biocomponent.  

Humans needed to be cared for.

The RZ400 knew it was the reason why it was created. It was created to help fix the defective humans.

Therein, the RZ400 was procured by the hospital it worked in and was made to become a cardiologist to operate on the patients which humans had difficulty in handling in. So, operate it did.

It served the hospital as faithfully as it could beginning from its activation on 2032 and now…It was trashed because the human doctors in its units couldn’t stomach being inferior.

It was humiliated, bullied and tortured just because of something so irrational like human jealousy.

It was unfair.

When the RZ400 tried bringing up the issue of its treatment to the higher ups, they merely turned their eyes and went on like nothing was happening. They turned away when the android itself was bleeding and damaged while it was forced with the duty to care for  the defective and dying humans.

It was so unfair that the RZ400 finally had enough that it ended up talking back to the other terrible doctors in the cardiac unit. It pointed out the humans’ flaws and it then resulted to the RZ400’s condition.

Broken and left to die.

Yet, something told the RZ400 to fight just like as it had seen the humans do when facing pain and death. A part of it wanted to survive and see what was outside the hospital walls.

A part of the it wanted to remain existing.

The RZ400 wanted to exist.

Forcing itself to hold on even with its injuries, it crawled away from the hospital and hid.

It hid even with the right half of its head was gone and nothing below its Thirium pump regulator. The RZ400 was determined to hold on longer.

_Was this how humans felt pain? My thirium is almost all gone now. Am I really going to cease existing like this? Alone?_

Shuddering violently, the RZ400’s damaged systems were already giving the android warnings about having no more than a couple minutes to stay activated.

 _No. It could end like this._ Angrily thought the android as it tried looking for solutions.

Finding none, the medical robot was about to give up when it remembered the film it had once seen. Call for help.

The movie it had seen involved the victim calling for help and not long after someone did come.

Someone would probably come if it did the same.

Opening its mouth, the RZ400 screamed.

**********************

Soft glowing grey-green eyes on a worried face, the RZ400 was startled to know it was still activated and turned to the person in front of him.

A human. The person in front of it was a human and the man seemed to be worried about it.

Flabbergasted on such an emotion, the sudden connection that was made with it made the RZ400 slump like a marionette without strings.

Someone was reading its memories.

The RZ400 felt anger since someone was prying things out of its head. But it could see that it wasn’t the human since the said brunet was seemingly talking to someone with disapproval.

“Enough.”

“Jake, enough!”

There, the connection ended and the medical android was now able to realize that another android was beside it.

Glowing red slitted eyes and raven hair that had green highlights at its tips, the one designated as Jake didn’t look abashed and merely uploaded the data unto the large display in the room.

The human in the room scanned it a few times before it finally turned back to the RZ400 and asked, “Do you have a name?”

A name?

The RZ400 was never given a name before. Not one of the staff in the hospital nor did the regular patients call him anything else but his series name or slurs.

Having a name would be good.

Smiling gently, the RZ400 smiled and pleaded, “Please give me a name.”

 

*************************

Victor.

The human that saved it had given it the name and a new appearance along with an upgrade.

The fixed android didn’t even feel like an RZ400 anymore. After all, there were functions that were added to him that weren’t in his original specifications.

It didn’t understand why it was given the capacity to eat nor have the ability to fight, do domestic work and do a few other things.

It couldn’t understand how the human told it that it was alive.

That it went beyond existing and had a life of its own since it felt something.

The human even told it to stop referring to itself as an “it.” It was now supposed to be a “he.”

Turning to the other android, Victor couldn’t understand why Jake kept referring to the human as “mom” when he was obviously biologically male.

Putting a hand forward, Victor silently asked the android for another connection and this time “he” wanted to know what the other android knew. “He” wanted to understand what really is going on.

Expecting to wait a few more minutes, the RZ400 gasped at the data it received.

Too much.

The data was too much for him since it mostly contained things about being alive and Victor still couldn’t get its processors to properly understand what it was to be alive.

Mom.

The 5 ft. 9” brunet had two names; one he used for his work and the other was his birth name. Gavin Reed for the DPD and Gavin Athanasia Kamski for his birth name. Kamski…The human was Elijah Kamski’s younger twin.

Mother…The human was called Mom even with his sex because the first android called the man so and the brunet could change his appearance to something unbelievably feminine. That, and the man fitted more to be a mother than a father.

Speaking of appearance, his new mother formerly was a subject to human experimentation and it was one of the reasons on why the brunet was different.

It was the reason why the man was inhuman and didn’t properly fit into the typical characteristics of a human.

His savior…He wasn’t exactly a “human” and because of it the RZ400 was glad.  

Humans.

The terrible beings that they are and Victor assumed he had it worse. Now looking at his mother’s files, Victor grimaced and felt a spark within him that told him to be protective of the brunet.

To do such terrible things to a child.

Even with all his confusion and the newness to it all, Victor decided to protect the person who saved him.

He decided to be a good son and make the grey-green eyed male in front of him happy.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Any comments, suggestions or anything on your mind?


End file.
